


Earning a Full Ride

by GirthMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuals in Space, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Coercion, Come Eating, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Lesbians in Space, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionVoltron: Legendary Defender AU - Science Fiction / FutureAccepted to Earth's prestigious Galaxy University on a full scholarship, moon colonist Allura can't wait to to start a new life planetside!She's barely on-campus for a few minutes when she bumps into a grad student who might just change her life forever...
Relationships: Allura & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura & Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. On the Prowl: August 8th, 2314

College, for many young adults, could be seen as a fresh start. Students took their first shaky steps into the “real” world. They got a taste of what life was like, and they were finally given the opportunity to find themselves. This was all especially true for Allura.   
  
The late-summer sun filtered through the partly-open window against her warm, russet skin. A gentle, breeze teased at her long, silky, platinum-white hair. Her aquamarine eyes gleamed in the sunlight, an eager smile creasing her lips and her fingers drumming excitedly against her luggage. She tapped her foot, the soft chatter filling the gently-swaying commuter shuttle she sat in.   
  
Allura had plenty of reason to be excited. Today was her first day at Galaxy University, perhaps the most prestigious private institution one could hope to attend on Earth. Most other schools, even those dotted throughout the many fledgling colonies popping up throughout the solar system, couldn’t hope to compete. Galaxy University was nothing if not desirable, and Allura had gotten accepted. Not only that, but she was one of very, _very_ few students to have been accepted on a full scholarship to study interplanetary political sciences.   
  
Having been born on the moon - Lunar Colony 4L-T3A to be precise - Allura had always felt a bit out of place. She was, according to Earthers, an off-worlder. Her home still fell under EarthGov jurisdiction, however. The planet itself always seemed just out of reach, a blue, shining jewel against a star-studded backdrop of inky, nebulous nothingness. It was a pipe dream to hope for a ticket off of the gray, dusty rock she called home, she had been told. As long as terraforming was still ongoing - and it _would_ be for the next three generations or so - Allura was stuck on her government-alloted plot with her family, growing government-approved crops, waiting for someone who wasn’t as drab and dull as the rock she grew up on to have a government-mandated colonist baby with.   
  
Allura was relieved, to say the least, that she wasn’t going to be growing corn in a pressurized lab just under the lunar surface for the rest of her life.   
  
She looked out the window, closing her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her face. The wind was whipping through her hair now as the train shuttled her toward what would be her new home for the next few years. She opened her eyes, looking almost wistfully toward the sky. The ocean-blue backdrop was dotted, here and there, by little wisps of clouds, but was otherwise clear enough to see hints of traffic. Tiny, far-off lights blinked, some moving away from Earth, doubtless toward some faraway colony, and some returning home, touching down on a landing pad much like the one Allura herself had first set foot on just a few hours prior.   
  
Allura caught sight of a small, white disc in the sky. She rested her chin in her hand, squinting as she tried to make out the moon’s features. It was difficult to see in the middle of the day, but Allura thought she could see the crater where she had grown up. She wondered if she could see the lights from the spaceport if it were just a bit darker out. She would have to remember to take a look later that night, she told herself.   
  
The train ride lasted only a short while. Almost before she knew it, Allura was stepping out onto the station, lugging her bags behind her as she took her first _real_ steps onto the planet she now called home. The fresh air took her breath away. The _openness_ of it all was simply stunning. Packed though she was into a crowd of hundreds and hundreds of other students, shuffling toward the university proper under the faint, neon glow of countless signs and advertisements overhead, the brief glimpses Allura got of the _real_ sky through it all was worth every bit of hard work, every late night of research and studying it had taken for her to reach this point.   
  
Allura made her way to the dorm she would be temporarily housed in until freshman initiation had concluded. She would be living alone for her first weekend on-campus, after which she would be assigned to a permanent housing unit with roommates based on a pre-completed compatibility quiz. She couldn’t wait to learn who she would be living with. Her stomach felt jittery with excitement. She hoped that she would get to be good friends with whoever-   
  
“ _Hey!_ Watch it!”   
  
Allura, in her absentminded eagerness to begin her life on Earth, hadn’t noticed the girl she bumped into until both she and her fellow student were sprawled over each other on the ground in a heap. Allura tumbled over her luggage, landing face-first in the girl’s chest, her fall cushioned only by a pair of petite, perky mounds.   
  
“ _Ooowww!_ Didn’t you see me?” the girl groaned. “Seriously, what _is_ it with you spacers and…”   
  
Allura groaned softly, blushing heavily as she sheepishly lifted her head, embarrassed. She was met with a pair of soft, brown eyes staring, unblinking, at her from behind a pair of lightly-tinted glasses. Her hair, short, messy, and sandy-blonde, was further disheveled from the fall. She trailed off, whatever insult she had been cooking up fading into an oddly-dumbstruck, monotone noise.   
  
“ _Ohmygosh!_ I- I’m _so_ sorry!” Allura stammered, her cheeks reddening even further as she realized her chin was resting on the girl’s bust. “Let me help you up!”   
  
She scrambled to untangle herself from the stranger, helping her to her feet and dusting off her clothes as best she could. She apologized profusely, only for the girl to brush her off.   
  
“Don’t worry about it!” the stranger laughed, grinning. “It’s not every day such a pretty face gets dropped into my lap, after all! My name's Katie Holt, but everyone calls me Pidge! It’s nice to meet you!”   
  
Allura returned Pidge’s grin with a soft smile of her own, sighing quietly in relief when she realized she hadn’t upset her.   
  
“My name’s Allura,” she said. “It’s my first day here, so I guess I got a little distracted by… well… _everything._ I’m _really_ sorry!”   
  
“Seriously, don’t worry about it!” Pidge repeated. “I’ve seen _plenty_ of off-worlders come and go, and you seem to be handling things better than most!”   
  
“You can tell I’m not from Earth?” Allura asked curiously.   
  
“It’s the way you walk,” Pidge explained with a smirk, nodding toward Allura’s feet. “You’re still trying to compensate for the low gravity! _Really_ floaty way to move compared to Earthers, almost like you’re hopping. Come on, I’ll help you practice on the way to your dorm!”   
  
A bit embarrassed, Allura agreed, joining Pidge for an impromptu tour of campus, as well as a quick lesson on how to walk like a _“real_ Earther.” The higher gravity _was,_ if Allura was being completely honest, a bit tricky to get used to, but she felt like she had a decent handle on things by the time she had, with Pidge’s help, arrived at her dorm.   
  
“This is the place!” Pidge announced, gesturing toward the dorm buildings.   
  
“Thank you so much for showing me around!” Allura said. “I didn’t realize how _big_ this place was! I wish there was some way I could thank you…”   
  
“Hey! I know!” Pidge squeaked excitedly, rummaging around in her pocket. “Let’s take a selfie together! That way you’ll have something to commemorate your first day as an Earther!”   
  
“Okay!” Allura replied, nodding. “And to celebrate becoming friends?”   
  
Her hopeful tone was received with a nod and a warm smile from Pidge.   
  
“Of course!” she said, holding out her phone and slinging her arm around Allura’s shoulder. “Now let’s make sure to take a good one!”   
  
Pidge clicked a few pictures, and even took a short video of herself and Allura, trying her best to capture the newly-christened Earther from as many angles as possible. The pair exchanged numbers, and Pidge sent the pictures and video to Allura, who quickly saved everything.   
  
“Thank you again!” Allura beamed. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around, then?”   
  
“Sure thing!” Pidge replied cheerfully. “But, really, it’s almost a shame to have to say goodbye to such a pretty face so soon!”   
  
She turned toward Allura, biting her lip. The newly-arrived student couldn’t help but notice the way the older girl’s eyes seemed to scan her up and down, tracing a path over her body.   
  
“In fact,” Pidge began, her voice low and hushed. “Maybe we _shouldn’t_ say goodbye just yet…”   
  
“What do you mean?” Allura asked, innocently oblivious to the change in tone Pidge’s voice had taken.   
  
“Well, I think you’re really attractive, Allura,” Pidge said. “And I’ve been looking for someone that my boyfriend and I can spend some… _quality time_ with, so I was wondering if you might-,”   
  
“Oh, my!” Allura interrupted, blushing softly. “Th- That’s very nice of you to say, and I’m flattered that you thought to invite me, but I _really_ shouldn’t be doing that sort of thing when I’ve only just started here! I have far more important things to do before I go _too_ crazy with anything besides my studies!”   
  
“Oh, r- right! Of course!” Pidge replied, forcing a smile. “No _crazy_ meetups for you until you’re _all_ settled in!”   
  
“Exactly!” Allura laughed, completely missing the sarcasm dripping from Pidge’s voice. “Maybe some other time, though! Right now, I think I should call it a night… I’ve got _plenty_ of unpacking to do! It was nice meeting you, Pidge! I’ll see you around!”   
  
“See you,” Pidge said somewhat dryly, her words escaping through gritted teeth and a fake, twitchy grin.   
  
The moment Allura had slipped into her dorm, Pidge let loose. She seethed, grinding her teeth, clenching her fists, and kicking at the wall. A vein bulged in her forehead as she angrily scrolled through her contacts.   
  
“More _important_ things to do?" She sneered in a mocking tone. “Who the _fuck_ does she think she _is?!_ ”   
  
Pidge growled, pacing angrily outside Allura’s dorm, ignoring the glances she drew from passersby.   
  
“Am I not good enough for her? Does she think she’s _better_ than me?! I’ll show _her!”_ _  
_ _  
_ She slammed her finger down onto her phone’s screen and brought the device to her ear, _smacking_ it against her cheek. She listened impatiently, the other end of the line ringing for what seemed forever.   
  
“Pick up, pick up, pick the _fuck_ up!” Pidge muttered, finally met with a voice on the other end after another moment. “Nyma? It’s Katie… Yeah, listen, I finally found one… _No._ She fucking said _NO._ Yes, I _know_ it’s bull- Okay, just… Just _listen…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Pidge sighed deeply, taking a moment to compose herself before relaying her plan to her contact.   
  
“I need a favor…”


	2. The Indecorous Interview: August 10th, 2314

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura heads off to meet up with her new roommates for the first time!  
> Imagine her surprise when she finds none other than Pidge and her boyfriend, Lance, waiting for her.  
> Something doesn't quite add up, but before Allura can work it out, the couple make their true intentions known...

August 8th, 2314 (About 5 minutes ago…)

* * *

“What about her?”  
  
“Too buff.”  
  
“Her?”  
  
“Too skinny.”  
  
“Let me guess, _she’s_ too tall?”  
  
“ _Way_ too tall!”  
  
“Come _on,_ Pidge! You’ve got to pick _someone!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lance groaned, leaning against a wall beside his girlfriend as the pair watched the crowd of new arrivals to Galaxy University making their way through the main campus from their trains. His dark, blue eyes scanned the crowd, darting between countless young women, hoping to find someone Pidge would approve of. The two had been wanting to set up a special sort of arrangement for some time now, hoping to spice up their relationship, but none of their friends fit the bill for what they had in mind. They decided that a stranger would be the most appropriate - and the most exciting - choice, so they set out for the train station, hoping to return home with an eager, impressionable freshman.  
  
Lance quickly learned the hard way just how picky his girlfriend could be. It seemed that, no matter how many girls he suggested, Pidge had someone else in mind. Everyone was too skinny or too chubby or too _something._ After the first few waves of new arrivals, he was starting to lose hope. He slumped against the wall, sighing heavily after Pidge shot down his dozenth or so suggestion.  
  
“Well, I’m about ready to call it quits,” Lance grumbled. “If you’re going to be _this_ choosy, I don’t think we’re ever going to-,”  
  
“ _Her!”_ Pidge interrupted, her face lighting up with excitement. “Look! Straight ahead!”  
  
Lance squinted, his eyes passing over the crowd. No one in particular caught his eye at first, but after a few moments, he saw a girl who stood out. She was _clearly_ not from Earth. Lance could tell as much just from the way she walked, clumsily lugging her bags through the crowd. In just about every other way, though, she seemed perfect. Her chestnut skin seemed almost to glow under the neon lights overhead, and her flowing, white hair was like a river of starlight. She seemed lost, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Lance glanced over at his girlfriend, noting the smug, widening smirk on her face.  
  
“Something tells me you’re already cooking something up,” he laughed.  
  
“She’s a spacer,” Pidge pointed out. “And she’s _totally_ clueless! Just look at her! She’s _adorable!”_ _  
_ _  
_ Lance couldn’t help but agree. His cheeks took on a light, pink glow as he watched the girl, picturing all the things he and Pidge might do with her. Pidge stood, dusted herself off, and shot Lance a sly grin.  
  
“I’ll get her on board,” she said. “I can pull some strings and rig her interview so she ends up with us…”  
  
Pidge ran a hand through her short, messy hair, her eyes narrowing as she fixed her sights on her target.  
  
“I think I’ll collect some _collateral_ while I’m over there,” she said, a smug edge to her voice. “ _Just_ to make sure she doesn’t think of backing out before we’ve had our fun…”  
  
With that, she set off into the crowd, moving to intercept the girl. Lance watched, chuckling at the sight of his girlfriend walking straight into her target, tumbling to the ground with her. The pair walked together for a short while before disappearing into the crowd and out of sight. Lance grinned, stretching out as he leaned against the wall, eagerly anticipating all the fun he and Pidge were going to have with their newfound partner.  
  


\----

  
Some time had passed before Pidge returned. Lance caught sight of her walking straight back over and waved, standing to meet her. The smile on his face quickly faded when he saw the scowl stretched across Pidge’s lips. She stomped toward him, fuming angrily, her face red and her fists balled.  
  
“So… How’d it go?” Lance asked sheepishly.  
  
“How do you _think_ it went?” Pidge hissed. “She said she had _more important things_ to do! Can you believe that?!”  
  
“So I take it we need to find someone else, then?” Lance sighed.  
  
“Oh, no. _She’s_ the one!” Pidge insisted. “We are going to _fucking. WRECK. Her._ I already got in touch with Nyma. She owed me a favor, and I _know_ she’s still fucking around with Professor Lotor, so i thought I’d ask her to put together a little video for me…”  
  
“And this helps us _how,_ exactly?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you wanted _us_ to get laid…”  
  
“Remember that one deepfake I made of you?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Yeah, Hunk and Keith made fun of me for _weeks,”_ Lance muttered. “You made me look exactly like… _Oh!_ I get it now!”  
  
Pidge grinned, pulling out her phone. She scrolled through the pictures of Allura she had taken, showing them to Lance.  
  
“I made sure to get _plenty_ of pictures,” she said. “Got her from just about every angle I could… There should be more than enough in here to rig up a convincing enough clip or two… All I need to do is tweak Nyma’s video a bit, and I’ll have little miss _too-good-for-me_ right where I want her!”  
  
“That’s _so_ messed up, Pidge!” Lance laughed. “Seriously, you’re like an evil genius sometimes!”  
  
“And _that’s_ why you love me,” Pidge teased, slipping her arms around Lance’s shoulders. “Now get your ass _over_ here!”  
  
“ _God_ I love you!” Lance growled softly.  
  
The pair locked lips, moaning against one another, kissing fiercely and backing into the wall. Their tongues quickly became tangled, and their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, their kiss deepening as they staggered behind the building, slipping out of sight from any prying eyes, their excitement having gotten the better of them…  
  
\---

August 10th, 2314

* * *

  
  
Allura checked and double checked the address she had been given. She spent most of her brief train ride quietly worrying that she was going to the wrong place. An RA had been in touch with her to let her know that she had been tentatively assigned housing, and, pending an interview with her potential roommates, could move out of her temporary housing whenever she was ready.  
  
“Is this _really_ the right place?”  
  
Allura muttered to herself as she stepped off of the train. She had been expecting to end up in a dorm on campus. Most student housing was located in the semi-urban sprawl that comprised most of Galaxy University. _This,_ however, was just about the furthest from what she had been picturing.  
  
The house Allura had arrived at quite nearly took her breath away. The impressive, well-kept exterior of the building, as well as its many matching counterparts lining the boulevard, made her even more certain that she had gotten on the wrong train. She confirmed the address, though, and, with a shrug, approached the door. She rang the doorbell, waiting patiently to be pointed in the right direction. When the door opened, however, Allura found herself surprised to find herself standing in front of a familiar face.  
  
“ _Pidge?!”_ Allura gasped.  
  
“Allura!” Pidge squeaked happily. “It’s _so_ good to see you! What are you doing here?”  
  
“Well, I’m not exactly sure this is the right place, but…”  
  
Allura trailed off for a moment, her eyes wandering past Pidge and over the impressively-large interior of her home.  
  
“I’m supposed to be doing a roommate interview?” Allura finished, still _very_ unsure she was in the right place.  
  
“So _you’re_ the new roommate!” Pidge remarked excitedly. “We’ve been waiting for you! Come on in! We can get started while we wait for Lance.”  
  
“So… This _is_ the right place?” Allura asked as she stepped through the doorway. “I wasn’t expecting something so…”  
  
She trailed off, unable to keep herself from staring at the amazing, luxurious home she found herself in. It was definitely much, _much_ larger than she had imagined. The common area alone was bigger than most of the dorms she might have been placed in back on campus, complete with a full kitchen and a dining area which opened to an outdoor patio space. Allura stole a peek outside, catching a glimpse of a pool on the property as Pidge led her toward the living room.  
  
“I’m actually really glad you showed up,” Pidge began with a sigh, easing herself down onto the couch. “Lance and I have been having _so_ much trouble keeping up on all the cleaning by ourselves!”  
  
“It’s… just the _two_ of you here?” Allura asked, incredulous.  
  
Her eyes darted to the stairs, then back at Pidge. She hadn’t even _seen_ the second floor yet. She couldn’t imagine two or even _three_ people having this much space. She almost felt a pang of regret for turning down Pidge’s invitation the other day. Any party that would have taken place in such an impressive home surely would have been one to remember, she thought.  
  
“Just us!” Pidge confirmed. “I’m _really_ excited to finally have someone else as a roommate! Ready to start the interview?”  
  
“Sure,” Allura replied with a nod. “But, I’m really not sure what exactly goes into this kind of thing…”  
  
“Oh, it’s easy!” Pidge assured her. “Just a few quick questions to see if you’d be a good fit, and I’m _sure_ you will be!”  
  
She cleared her throat and brought out her phone, pulling up a list of pre-written questions.  
  
“Most of these are just formalities,” she began. “You know; stuff I _have_ to ask… Any allergies? Food, medicine, pets?”  
  
“Not that I know of,” Allura answered.  
  
“Great!” Pidge chirped. Question two… Any immediate family on Earth?”  
  
“No, none,” Allura said, shaking her head.  
  
“No distant relatives?” Pidge continued. “Cousins? Grandparents? Friends?”  
  
“It’s just me here,” Allura confirmed. “I’m a first-generation Earther, I guess!”  
  
“Good for you!” Pidge beamed. “Okay, moving on… How are you at cooking?”  
  
“Cooking?” Allura repeated, tilting her head. “I’m… Okay, I guess? I’ve made my own meals for quite a while now.”  
  
“Definitely good to hear!” Pidge replied. “I’m guessing you do your own laundry, then?”  
  
“Of course!” Allura chirped. “Washing, ironing, everything!”  
  
“That is _such_ a relief!” Pidge sighed. “You wouldn’t _believe_ how many people I’ve met who can’t work a washing machine… Now, let’s see… Any communicable diseases that you know of?”  
  
“I certainly hope not!” Allura laughed nervously. “I had a clean bill of health when I left the colony!”  
  
“ _Very_ good to hear!” Pidge replied. “No STDs, either?”  
  
Allura hesitated, her cheeks growing hot at Pidge’s rather blunt question. She shook her head.  
  
“No, nothing like that!” she squeaked.  
  
“ _Huh_.”  
  
Pidge clicked her tongue, eyeing Allura over the top of her phone as she tapped out some quick notes.  
  
“Don’t take this the wrong way,” she began. “But that’s pretty surprising! I’ve heard some pretty crazy stories from other colonists… You guys are packed in so tight up there… You _sure_ no one ever-,”  
  
Pidge was interrupted by the sound of her patio door opening. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lance entering, a towel draped over his shoulders. Allura perked up slightly at the sight of him, her cheeks burning noticeably red.  
  
Lance wore nothing but a tight, wet swim speedo, leaving _very_ little of his toned body to the imagination. What little _was_ covered bulged against the skimpy garment clinging to his hips. He was well-sculpted, his physique drawing Allura’s curious, wandering eyes down his firm chest, over his tight abs, and toward the barely-concealed bulge between his thighs.  
  
“ _Perfect_ timing, Lance!” Pidge squeaked. “This is Allura. It’s looking like she’s going to be our new roommate! I was _just_ about finished with her interview.”  
  
She turned back to Allura.  
  
“Allura, this is my boyfriend, Lance!”  
  
“Hey,” Lance said, grinning as he leaned against the back of the couch behind his girlfriend. “Pidge told me a little about you already. You’ll fit right in if half of what she said is true! Admins must have _really_ liked you to set you up in grad student housing!”  
  
“Th- Thank you,” Allura squeaked softly, her eyes darting back and forth between Lance’s abs and Pidge’s face.  
  
“You okay?” Lance asked. “You look a little-,”  
  
“I’m fine!” Allura insisted. “J- Just a little hot… Can we finish the interview, please?”  
  
“Sure thing!” Pidge replied. “We were on the last question, anyway… I’ll make you a drink as soon as we’re done! Now, _where_ were we?”  
  
She hummed softly, making a show of scrolling through her interview questions. Her eyes lit up as she stopped at the end of the list.  
  
“ _Ah!_ That’s right!” she chirped. “We were _just_ about to go over sexual history! So, did we confirm that you have no sexually-communicable-,”  
  
“ _I’m a virgin!”_ Allura blurted out, too flustered to keep quiet.  
  
Pidge blinked in surprise, only _just_ fighting back the smirk that threatened to creep onto her lips.  
  
“S- Sorry,” Allura muttered.  
  
“No, no, I get it!” Pidge assured her. “That one’s a _really_ awkward question, right, babe?”  
  
She glanced up at Lance, who gave her a nod in response.  
  
“That’s right!” he confirmed. “You should have seen my face when we were putting in our application to live here!”  
  
Allura managed an awkward, nervous laugh. She still couldn’t take her eyes off of Lance, try though she might. She always found her gaze drifting, sneaking from Pidge’s face up to Lance’s chest, or into the glistening-wet, taut skin of his abs. His muscles were like an arrow, always guiding her lower, lower, lower, all the way down to-  
  
“ _Oh!_ Sorry, but I’ve just got _one_ more question!” Pidge suddenly blurted out, snapping Allura out of her dreamy daze.  
  
“Y- Yes?” Allura stammered, sitting up as straight as she could manage, squeezing her legs together tight.  
  
“You’ve never sucked a dick before, have you?”  
  
Allura blinked. Once. Twice. Her lips parted slightly, her voice catching in her throat. The smirk stretched across Pidge’s lips, the smug, teasing tone with which her question was delivered, and the slow strides Lance took around the couch all told her that _something_ wasn’t right. The question itself, of course, was _far_ from normal to be asking someone in this situation, Allura knew. She didn’t know how to respond. How _could_ she even respond to a question like that? She stammered wordlessly, her lips quivering, her eyes wide at the sight of the now-obvious erection beneath Lance’s swimsuit.  
  
“I- I- Wh- What did you just say?” Allura managed to ask, her voice soft and shaky.  
  
“I’m just wondering,” Pidge began, thumbing through her phone. “You _said_ you’re a virgin… But, then, how would you explain _this?”_ _  
__  
_ She turned her phone’s screen toward Allura. The off-world girl gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She saw _herself_ on the screen. She was on her knees, staring up at the camera, naked, her mouth hanging open, her tongue hanging out. Thick, white ropes of semen covered her face. Pidge scrolled to the next picture. There she was again, on her back, biting her lip, her legs spread to reveal her bare pussy. Another picture followed. Another. And another. And _another._  
  
“Th- That’s not-,”  
  
“And what about _this?”_ Pidge continued. “I’m sure the admissions office would _love_ to take a look at this…”  
  
A video started playing. Allura almost couldn’t believe it, but she saw herself, on her back, a man _just_ out of frame fucking her hard on top of a desk. She moaned in a voice that wasn’t hers. She recognized the darkened room in the video as a professor’s office, a shocked gasp escaping her lips when she realized who exactly it belonged to. Professor Lotor, chairman of Galaxy University’s Department of Political Science, the administrator who had written the scholarship Allura had been awarded, stumbled into frame for _just_ long enough for Allura to recognize him.  
  
Lotor grunted, pushing his hips forward, drawing a moan out of the girl he was fucking as he came inside her. Allura couldn’t take her eyes off the screen. She felt numb, disgusted, _horrified_ at the implications. She _knew_ that this wasn’t her. Beside the fact that she would _never_ do such a thing, there were enough little, incorrect details that stood out for her to confirm as much. Her face seemed unnatural in the video. All the tiny imperfections in her skin were absent. The way the dim light was cast over her body seemed wrong, somehow.  
  
“So, am I going to pass my exams this semester?” the girl in the video asked. “I’d say that was worth at _least_ a high B, right?”  
  
“ _Very_ interesting video, isn’t it?” Pidge teased, her voice low and venomous. “What do you think the admins would say if they saw this?”  
  
“Th- That’s…”  
  
Allura struggled to find the words she wanted to say. She couldn’t imagine what might happen if any of the school faculty saw who they _thought_ was her in that video. She shook her head after a moment of doubt.  
  
“There’s no way they’ll believe it!” she insisted. “It’s _obviously_ fake!”  
  
“Of _course_ it’s fake!” Pidge groaned, rolling her eyes. “But… It’s a _damn_ good fake… I made it myself, you know… I’d say it’s good enough to make you look like a dirty little slut to those dumbass administrators…”  
  
She leaned forward, her eyes narrowing, a smug, cruel grin stretched across her lips.  
  
“Do you _really_ think they’ll be able to tell it’s a fake?” she asked. “Even if some of them can tell… I doubt they’ll _all_ be convinced…”  
  
Allura gritted her teeth. She balled her fists, turning away from Pidge. She was right. Allura knew that, should any admissions officers or school faculty see the video, her chances at explaining herself out of the situation would be slim at best. Pidge had no reason to fabricate such a complex lie, she thought. Why _would_ a girl she had interacted with so briefly bother to make something like that, anyway? Allura quickly came to realize that there was no easy way out of the situation. She let out a defeated sigh, hanging her head.  
  
“What do you want?” she asked.  
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Pidge purred, gesturing Lance toward Allura.  
  
Lance stepped in front of Allura, tossing his towel aside. He crossed his arms, grinning down at her. She lifted her head, her eyes wide as she stared up at his chiseled muscles, his statuesque body still wet from his swim. Water and sweat ran over his muscles in small, glistening rivulets, lending an attractive sheen to his toasty-tan skin. Allura couldn’t help but blush at the sight of him, especially at the way his swimwear stretched against his erection.  
  
“All we want from you,” Pidge began, taking a seat right next to Allura, her arm slung around her shoulder. “Is for you to help us out around the house a little… Cooking… Cleaning…”  
  
She slid off the couch, pulling Allura along with her. Both girls ended up on their knees in front of Lance. Pidge tucked her fingers into his speedo, biting her lip as she shot Allura a playful glance.  
  
“Helping us… _de-stress,”_ she teased.  
  
“Basically,” Lance began with a wide grin. “We just want a live-in maid… That we can fuck.”  
  
With a quick tug, Pidge pulled Lance’s swimsuit down. His cock sprang free. Firm, long, and thick, it throbbed gently, pulsing as pre-cum drooled from its tip, running down the shaft. Allura gasped sharply, her cheeks red as could be, as she stared at Lance’s imposing erection. It twitched inches from her face, flexing eagerly as Lance took it in hand, pointing it straight at her face. She felt Pidge’s hand on the back of her head, her fingers lacing through her silky, white hair.  
  
“I _saw_ you looking at him,” Pidge breathed into Allura’s ear. “I _know_ you want it…”  
  
“I-,”  
  
“ _Don’t deny it,”_ Pidge interrupted, her voice a low, lusty hiss. “You’re in _no_ position to argue… Right now, you have two options…”  
  
Allura swallowed nervously, unable to take her eyes off of Lance’s cock. He stroked himself slowly, coaxing out a fat dollop of arousal. She watched the thick bead roll down the underside of his glans, trickling out of sight as it dribbled over his fingers. She knew that she should get out. She knew that she absolutely _didn’t_ want to be in this position right now. She knew that, _whatever_ Pidge was going to propose, she shouldn’t take part in it.  
  
And yet, somehow, for some reason, she just _couldn’t_ look away from that big, fat cock…  
  
“You can go back to campus,” Pidge began. “I’ll go to your department heads with that video, and you can try your luck explaining your way out of it… Maybe they’ll believe you, maybe they won’t… _Or…_ ”  
  
She paused, chuckling softly. She leaned in close to Allura, her warm breath sending a shiver down the girl’s spine. Her lips brushed her ear as she spoke, whispering softly, her voice low, husky, seductive.  
  
“You stay here with us,” Pidge proposed. “And we keep you _all_ to ourselves… No rent… No bills… Just cooking, cleaning, and _fucking…_ You can go to school… You can keep your scholarship… _All_ we want from you is some _service…”_ _  
__  
_ Allura hesitated. She bit her lip, staring nervously up at Lance. She didn’t know what to do. She _knew_ she shouldn’t say yes. Something in the back of her mind, some lingering vestige of rationality, was _screaming_ for her to get out and never come back. She would go back to school and try her luck with the administrators. She might convince them of her innocence. She might be able to continue her studies, going about her days like nothing had ever happened. _Or…_ _  
__  
_ The certainty of the throbbing erection Allura was staring down cast so much doubt on her desire to leave. She held her breath, resting her hands on her knees, her big, blue eyes wide as could be as she looked nervously up at Lance. He returned her gaze, an expression of desire on his face as he stared back down. Allura lowered her eyes, sparing a glance toward Pidge. She grinned, stroking Allura’s hair, and nodded.  
  
Allura said nothing. She didn’t need to. Her answer was clear as could be. She let Pidge guide her head, tilting it back slightly as she parted her lips. Her mouth opened wide, her tongue hanging out, her breath escaping in a big, steamy cloud. Her expression shifted, becoming expectant, almost intrigued, as she anxiously prepared for what was to come.  
  
“ _Good girl,”_ Pidge purred.  
  
Allura whined softly, the taste of lance’s cockhead settling on her tongue. He moaned quietly, pushing his hips slowly forward, the skin of his shaft dragging across Allura’s tongue. A swirling mix of emotions swelled in her chest as Lance’s erection entered her mouth. She was embarrassed, afraid, anxious, and, somehow, _excited,_ all at once. Her heart pounded away in her chest. She clutched herself tightly, her fingers curling around her knees as she accepted Lance into her mouth.  
  
“ _Oh,_ that’s nice,” Lance gasped.  
  
Pidge guided Allura, her grip on her head firm but gentle. She pushed her forward, coaxing her toward Lance. Allura timidly sealed her lips around his shaft, still uncertain, even as his tip reached the back of her mouth. Her tongue twitched against him, the salty-sweet taste of his body, of his arousal, filling her mouth. Something about it made her feel hot, her body reacting in a way her mind _desperately_ wished it wouldn’t. She could feel herself getting wet, her panties clinging to her slit. She was thankful that Pidge and Lance couldn’t see. She wasn’t sure if she could deal with _that_ much embarrassment, even as she started to hesitantly bob her head.  
  
Allura kept a tight seal around Lance, her cheeks hollowing as she sucked, slowly drawing her head back along his length. She stared up at him, hoping for a bit of guidance from his expression. He moaned, gasping softly as Allura’s tongue dragged along the underside of his cock, teasing its way all the way up to his glans before she slipped forward again.  
  
Pidge pressed a bit harder, moving Allura just past her comfort zone. Allura gagged as Lance’s cock pushed its way into her throat. Lance groaned, his breath hissing from his lips in a sharp, shaky gasp. Allura’s throat was tight, wet, and hot. Her muscles tensed around him, squeezing his prick. He drew his hips back, planting his hands on the back of Allura’s head. She looked up, her eyes suddenly filled with anxious questioning.  
  
“Deep breaths, princess,” Pidge teased. “This is where the fun begins…”  
  
Allura stared, wide-eyed, up at Lance. She searched his face for an explanation as to what he was getting out of this, for what he was going to do to her. She was met only with a wide grin and a smug, playful glimmer in Lance’s eyes.  
  
“Let’s break you in,” he breathed.

“ _Mmngh?”_ _  
__  
_ A nervous, wordless grunt was all Allura could manage before Lance started to move. She gurgled wetly, her eyes going wide as Lance swung his hips. Her throat swelled, bulging around Lance’s cock. Wet, breathless coughs and sputters escaped her lips as she gagged, taken completely off-guard by Lance.  
  
“ _Ah!_ Take it all!” Lance growled, his voice low, heavy with lust.  
  
Pidge held Allura in place, a toothy grin on her face as she leaned in beside the trembling girl. She licked Allura’s cheek, her eyes fixed on her boyfriend’s face. Her cheeks took on a similar glow to Allura’s, beginning to burn pinkish-red with arousal. She moved toward Lance, peppering the skin of his pubic bone with quick, little kisses, her lips trailing lower and lower until she reached his balls. She had to drag her tongue across Allura’s cheek again, moving down to her chin to lap at her boyfriend’s smooth, heavy pouch.  
  
“ _Mmm, fuck!”_ Pidge moaned, burying her face in Lance’s balls. “ _Mwah! Mmmph…_ Fuck her mouth, babe… _Nnnfff…_ Fucking _wreck_ her throat!”  
  
Pidge’s expression was one of pure bliss. She kissed, sucked, licked, and sniffed her way all over Lance’s balls, worshipping the heavy, pulsing orbs as they rested against Allura’s chin. She slipped an arm around Allura’s waist, her free hand sneaking toward the girl’s chest. She gave Allura’s perky tits a good squeeze, roughly kneading her busty mounds against her palm. Her hand trailed lower, tracing an almost-gentle path down Allura’s belly and toward her pants, finally slipping beneath her waistband and into her panties.  
  
Allura was in no position to resist Pidge’s advances. She was just glad that Lance was finally pulling back, giving her a bit of room to breathe. She moaned and shuddered as Pidge’s fingers found their way to her pussy. Those slender, curious digits danced over her slit, teasing their way lower and lower, slipping through her wetness and into her tight, warm, virgin folds. She mewled weakly around Lance, her face burning-hot, the tension and heat in her core swelling as Pidge began to finger her.  
  
“ _Ah!_ You’re _so_ fucking wet already!” Pidge teased. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you? Dirty little _spacer_ _slut…_ You wanted to suck my boyfriend off the _moment_ you saw him, didn’t you?”  
  
“ _Mmmph…”_ _  
__  
_ Allura tried her very best to deny it. She _really_ did. With Lance’s cock in her mouth, though, and with the gentle pulse of arousal building into an undeniable, incessant throbbing inside her, she wasn’t sure that she _could_ deny Pidge’s teasing. She bobbed her head, closing her eyes, letting Lance roughly guide her movements. She gagged and gurgled, sputtering a bit each time his cock pushed into her throat. He was being gentle enough so far, but as Allura sucked, she failed to notice how eager, how _frustrated_ he was becoming. He chewed his lip, groaning softly, gently rocking his hips, building a rhythm as he readied himself for the _real_ thing.  
  
“Give it to her, baby,” Pidge urged between kisses, still peppering Lance’s balls with kisses. “Fuck that throat _raw…”_ _  
__  
_ Allura had no hope of preparing for what came next. Lance forced her all the way down onto his cock, stuffing her throat with his full length all at once. She gagged, spit running down her chin as her eyes shot open in surprise. Coughing, she was held in place for a few moments before Lance started to thrust. He swung his hips hard and fast, pumping his shaft in and out of Allura’s tight, wet throat. Over and over again, he plunged in, his hips working like a piston, pounding against Allura’s face.  
  
“ _Ngh!_ It’s so tight!” Lance groaned, his rhythm faltering a bit. “I- I’m already getting close…”  
  
Pidge turned her full attention toward Allura now. She slid behind her, working her free hand into her panties. One set of fingers was hard at work on her wet little pussy, pushing inside, curling to tease her G-spot, and sliding out, dragging against her sensitive inner walls. With her other hand, she started to tease Allura’s clit, gently pinching the delicate little nub between thumb and forefinger, tweaking and stroking it. Each little motion drew a sharp, muffled squeak from Allura’s stuffed lips as she trembled in response to Pidge’s touch.  
  
“I _knew_ you wanted this,” Pidge breathed, her tone low and teasing. “You just _can’t_ help yourself, can you?”  
  
Allura gurgled wetly, her eyes slowly rolling back, her ample chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. The tension in her body, the heat welling up between her legs, was becoming too much to bear. The taste of Lance’s cock, the smell of his sex, the raw, rough ache in her throat, _everything_ that should have been so, so awful, for some reason Allura couldn’t explain, was driving her crazy. She couldn’t hold herself back. She couldn’t hold it in. Pidge’s fingers plunged inside one last time, pumping quickly in and out as she rubbed her stiff little clit.  
  
“ _MMMPPPHHH!”_ _  
__  
_ Allura’s muffled cry was cut off as Lance drove his hips forward, forcing his cock all the way down her throat. She came hard, her pussy flexing strongly around Pidge’s fingers, drawing out a surprised gasp. Lance’s balls tensed against Allura’s chin, throbbing as he pumped his load down her throat, groaning all the while. She could feel his heat rushing through his shaft, squirting from his tip and flowing straight into her belly. She shivered, her orgasm only intensifying as Lance dumped his semen down her throat.  
  
“ _Fuck!_ She’s cumming!” Pidge gasped. “That’s it, _slut!_ Keep cumming! _There_ you go…”  
  
She stroked Allura as she came, her fingers not stopping until the girl’s orgasmic contractions had ended. Only when Allura’s glow had faded did Pidge pull her hands free from her panties, wiping her sticky release off on her shirt.  
  
Lance grunted as he pulled his cock free, stroking himself fast and hard. Allura let her mouth hang open, too tired and breathless to care how she looked now. Her tongue dangled limp from her mouth, resting against her spit-soaked chin as she gasped for breath, her eyes half-lidded and hazy with lingering arousal as Lance finished on her face. She whined softly, surprised, as fresh, sticky heat sprayed across her cheeks. The remainder of Lance’s load squirted in thick ropes over Allura’s face and into her mouth, leaving her a sweaty, sticky mess by the time he was empty.  
  
“ _Haa…_ there you go, _princess,”_ Lance teased, breathless. “That’s a great look for you!”  
  
Allura knelt there, staring up at Lance, nearly entranced in her afterglow. She didn’t know what to do now. She just knelt, Lance’s fresh load all over her face, Pidge embracing her from behind, the taste of salty cum thick on her tongue. She slowly closed her mouth, pursing her lips as she held some of Lance’s jizz in her mouth. There was hesitance in her eyes, an unmistakable uncertainty, as she stared up at him. She swallowed, closing her eyes as the sticky, gooey warmth of Lance’s semen rolled down her throat.  
  
“ _There’s_ a good girl,” Pidge breathed, dragging her tongue across Allura’s cheek, licking up some of her boyfriend’s spunk. “ _Mmm…_ Already have a taste for it, don’t you?”  
  
Allura didn’t respond. The reality of what had just happened was settling over her. She almost couldn’t believe she had actually just done that. She almost couldn’t believe that she had just _let_ these two do that. The warmth clinging to her face, though, the thick, sticky warmth slowly dripping down her cheeks, told her that this was very much real, however.  
  
Pidge leaned in close to Allura, pressing her cheek against the cum-soaked girl’s. Lance’s cum smeared onto her face, _squelching_ softly as she held up her phone. She grinned, a wide smile on her face, her eyes bright as could be, as she aimed her camera at herself and Allura.  
  
“Say _cheese!”_ Pidge beamed.  
  
Allura gasped as the camera flashed. Pidge giggled softly, turning her screen to show off the picture she had just snapped. Allura almost didn’t recognize herself. She stared, unblinking, at the semen-drenched face that stared back. Pidge pocketed her phone, letting her fingers trail through Allura’s hair as she stood back up.  
  
“Just something to remember today by,” she said smugly. “You know… _Just_ in case you change your mind about our little arrangement…”  
  
Allura lowered her eyes, her gaze drifting toward the floor. She felt a pang of shame then. She wasn’t particularly ashamed of what she had done, however. In fact, she was, to her own surprise, rather neutral regarding the fact that she had just sucked Lance’s cock in front of his girlfriend. The shame she felt was entirely at the feelings of excitement which had emerged during the act. The fact that she had an orgasm while Lance fucked her face, the fact that she surrendered so easily to her lust made her ashamed of herself. That wasn’t _all_ she felt, however.  
  
Beneath the shame, Allura felt a strange, stubborn _burning._ She felt her heartbeat quicken as she lifted her head, her eyes trailing up Lance’s body. Her gaze moved from his slowly-softening cock, still dripping with spit and cum, up his strong body, all the way to his face. He stared down, grinning smugly at her. She felt her heart skip a beat, her lips parting in a soft, excited gasp as heat rushed back into her cheeks.  
  
Allura wasn’t given long to dwell on her feelings. Before she could think for _too_ long about how excited she had suddenly found herself, Pidge was cupping her cheek. Her palm slipping through the cummy mess on Allura’s face, Pidge tilted the girl’s head toward her. She locked lips with Allura for a long, drawn-out kiss, moaning against her. Allura let out a surprised, muffled squeak, but after a moment, her eyelids fluttered closed, her heart _thumped_ away in her chest, and her hand came up to rest against Pidge’s as she returned the kiss.  
  
Pidge broke away after a while, her eyes half-lidded with arousal as she stared into the hazy, nebulous blue confusion in Allura’s eyes. She smiled, her smugness hiding what Allura could have sworn was a genuine warmth just beneath the surface. She paused a beat, her lips curling into a much more sinister smile after a short spell of silence, her fingers gripping Allura’s hair to roughly pull her close. She brought her lips to Allura’s ear, hissing out a quiet, devious threat.  
  
“There’s _plenty_ more where that came from…”  
  
With that, Pidge released Allura, letting her fall onto all fours. Allura stared at the floor, panting heavily, her body still trembling in fear and anticipation, equal parts shame and excitement surging in a hot, tremulous vortex within her core.  
  
Pidge slipped her hand around Lance’s waist. She snapped her fingers at Allura, drawing her attention upward. Allura stared at the couple towering over her. She could practically feel the power they now held over her, radiating from them like an oppressive, compelling energy.  
  
“Let me show you to your new room,” Pidge said. “I’m sure you’ll want to get yourself cleaned up…”  
  
“Better get plenty of rest, while you can,” Lance chimed in, smirking. “You’re _definitely_ going to need it…”  
  
Standing triumphant over their marked prize, the couple grinned, their imaginations running wild with unbound depravity now that Allura was as good as theirs. The humiliated, cum-soaked girl had no idea just what the two had in store for her...


	3. Three's Company: August 10th, 2314

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After first learning what Pidge and Lance have in store for her, Allura finds herself less resistant to their advances than she might have expected...  
> Is it possible that she _likes_ this?

10:30 PM

* * *

Allura tilted her head back, running her hands through her wet hair, closing her eyes as warm water cascaded over her naked body. Steam filled the smooth, stone interior of the large, luxurious shower, veiling its lone occupant. This was a far cry, Allura thought, from the rushed, cramped decontamination showers she was used to. It was nice, despite the reason she was in there in the first place.  
  
Allura splashed soapy water onto her face, sighing in relief as the last of the sticky cum clinging to her skin was washed away. She watched it clumping in the water, sliding down the drain in a bubbly mix of soap and water. There was a _lot,_ Allura noticed, so much that she felt odd for feeling so neutral right now.  
  
She felt like she should be upset. She felt like she should at least _want_ to cry or scream or run away. For some reason, though, as Allura continued to wash herself, lathering her nude body with pleasant, soothing soap suds, all she could think about was how hard she came. She was sore between her legs. She _ached,_ her virgin pussy still throbbing with what she could only describe as the aftershocks of a powerful climax. She leaned against the wall, chewing her lip, groaning as she closed her eyes and basked in the relaxing flow of hot water.  
  
“What’s _wrong_ with me?”  
  
Allura huffed, staring down at her feet, watching the water trickle over the tile below. What she felt, she told herself, _definitely_ wasn’t normal. She had every reason in the world to feel disgusted or angry or sad or _anything_ but what she was feeling right now. Instead, much to her frustration, she was still feeling the lingering excitement that had crashed over her while Lance and Pidge were treating her so roughly.  
  
She stayed in the shower for longer than she realized, lingering in steamy solitude, alone with nothing but her self-critical introspection to keep her company.  
  
Or so she thought…  
  
Allura was so lost in thought that she didn’t notice the door to her room _click_ shut. The bathroom door was already slightly ajar, and swung open silently, an intruder creeping in and making his way toward the shower. Allura didn’t move, sighing softly, closing her eyes as she stood under the refreshing stream of water. Just a _bit_ longer, she decided. She needed a chance to relax.  
  
A sudden push from behind brought Allura right out of her little daydream. She yelped, only just catching herself against the slippery wall as someone pressed against her from behind. Her face was pushed against the wet stone, and her rear was left sticking out, rubbing against whoever had just shoved her.  
  
“Guess who?” the intruder chuckled.  
  
Lance pressed his body to Allura’s, his wet skin slipping against hers. His erection came to rest against the small of her back, throbbing as it rubbed against her. One hand wrapped around her waist, the other reaching around to grope her chest. She whimpered as he squeezed her breast, kneading the soft, ample mound in his palm.  
  
Allura’s breath escaped in soft, shaky gasps. She staggered forward one more step, her chest pressed against the wall as lance ground against her from behind. She could feel his erection on the small of her back, his shaft sliding effortlessly between her cheeks, gliding over her wet skin. She gritted her teeth, grunting as her face came to rest against the wall. She felt Lance groping her behind now, his hands kneading her cheeks, his fingers sinking into the soft, round flesh of her rear.  
  
Lance grunted softly, giving Allura’s butt a nice, firm squeeze. He slid his cock down between her cheeks, making sure the tip dragged along her skin, down her slit. She shuddered in response, letting out a soft, worried yelp at the feeling of Lance’s glans rubbing her pussy. She was at least somewhat relieved when he slid his shaft between her thighs, rolling his hips in a gentle rhythm to frot against her.  
  
“You know,” Lance breathed, his lips brushing against Allura’s ear. “You _really_ should be offering to clean me up… You were really sloppy earlier…”  
  
He gave a firm thrust to punctuate his statement, driving his hips hard against Allura’s rear. She gasped sharply, his shaft sliding between her lower lips, dragging against her slit.  
  
“We’ll just have to work on your technique, I guess,” Lance teased. “Don’t worry… You’ll have _plenty_ of time to work on it… But for now…”  
  
He trailed off, grabbing hold of Allura’s waist. He rolled his hips and started to grind, fucking her thigh gap. She whined and mewled in response, the feeling of his hard, pulsing heat against her virgin sex filling her with fresh arousal. Her breaths were shaky and shallow. Her cheeks were flushed red. Her clit was swollen with excitement. Her whole body was starting to feel like it was burning, aflame with unbidden lust.  
  
Allura could only brace herself against the wall, hoping the sound of running water masked her moans as Lance continued teasing her. His pace was steady, but firm, and he grunted as he swung his hips, hissing sharply as his glans rubbed against Allura’s pussy. Before long, Allura was certain she could feel his pre-cum dribbling out, smearing all over the lips of her womanhood. She bit her lip, a soft whine escaping as she felt a little burst of heat and fresh, slippery wetness, confirming her suspicions.  
  
“You’re getting excited, aren’t you, _princess?”_ Lance whispered. “Don’t bother denying it… I can _feel_ it… You’re so hot down there…”  
  
His hand slipped around Allura’s waist. His fingers crept down her pubic mound, tracing a path down to her clit. She let out a shrill yelp, her breath escaping in an undeniable expression of lust.  
  
“ _There_ it is,” Lance chuckled, his fingers stroking Allura’s sensitive little nub. “I _knew_ you couldn’t hold it in… You’re just _too_ worked up… You want the real thing, don’t you?”  
  
“ _Ahh…_ N- No, I- _Ah!”_ _  
__  
_Allura’s denial was cut off as another desperate little squeak escaped her lips. Her hands were slipping against the wall as she tried to brace herself. She found herself pushing back against Lance, sticking her rear out, grinding reflexively back against him. Biting her lip, she whimpered, realizing just how close to the truth Lance must have been…  
  
“You were saying?” Lance teased, rubbing Allura’s clit in slow, teasing circles. “Don’t bother lying to yourself… You’re _desperate_ for it now… Why bother denying yourself something you’ll _love?”_ _  
__  
_Allura’s breath hitched in her throat. She felt Lance tweaking her clit, sending intense, hot pleasure coursing through her body. She tensed up, her toes curling as he continued to grind against her, bringing her to the cusp of release. She closed her eyes, her body ready for climax, only to be met with nothing. Confused, Allura opened her eyes and turned her head, glancing over her shoulder.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Lance asked with a smug grin. “Were you almost there?”  
  
Allura’s gaze trailed over Lance’s body. Her eyes slowly lifted, moving upward from his stiff, throbbing prick, over his toned abs and chest, up to the cocky expression on his face. She stared, silently pleading, as the glow her body had been chasing slowly faded away.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Lance said, turning the water off. “Now that you’re nice and clean… We can _really_ get started…”  
  
“What are y- _EEP!”_ _  
__  
_Allura yelped in surprise as, suddenly, Lance picked her up. He slung her over her shoulder as if she was nothing, effortlessly carrying her out of the shower. She was too surprised - mostly at his impressive strength - to do anything but stare, shocked, at the ceiling as she was carried into her room. Lance tossed her onto her bed, where she landed with a soft squeak, wide-eyed with confusion and surprise but otherwise unharmed.  
  
“Hey there. Ready for the fun to start?”  
  
Allura hadn’t even noticed Pidge. She nearly jumped off the bed, gasping sharply as Pidge’s hand came to rest on her thigh. Pidge grinned at her, shuffling over beside the bewildered girl. She was also naked, her skin flushed with a gentle, pink glow. Her petite breasts heaved as she stared Allura down, eagerly eyeing her up like a hungry predator. Allura moved to scoot away, only for Pidge to swing a leg over top of her and bring her hips down, pinning her to the bed.  
  
“You’re not going _anywhere,”_ Pidge remarked playfully. “Not until we’ve had our fun with you…”  
  
She leaned down, pressing her lips to Allura’s. There was _much_ less resistance, she noticed, than she might have expected. She moaned softly, her tongue sliding smoothly into Allura’s mouth.  
  
Allura could only return Pidge’s kiss. Her soft, desperate whimpers turned to muffled moans as her tongue clumsily slipped over Pidge’s. She couldn’t think of much else aside from the stubbornly-throbbing ache between her legs. Her body’s heat swelled again, threatening to spill over as a new, much stranger pleasure washed over her. Kissing Pidge made her feel an intense arousal, similar to what Lance made her feel, but somehow different. She definitely hadn’t expected to enjoy something like _this,_ but here she was, her body writhing against Pidge’s as she wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight.  
  
Pidge thrust her hips suddenly, grunting as she ground firmly against Allura. Her pussy pressed against Allura’s, her needy, warm sex sliding against the pinned girl’s. Allura let out a muffled squeak, taken off-guard by Pidge’s thrusts. As Pidge tribbed against her, eagerly humping, grinding, thrusting, Allura started to suck her tongue. She was moaning openly now, her lips sealed tightly around Pidge’s warm, wet muscle as it probed her mouth. She caught herself imagining that it was Lance’s cock pushing inside again, ready to squirt another hot load down her throat. The thought only served to excite her further, drawing a low, shaky whimper out of her as Pidge finally pulled away.  
  
“W- Wow!” Pidge gasped, breathless as she broke the kiss. “You’re… You’re _really_ getting into this, aren’t you?”  
  
“I… I’m not,” Allura insisted weakly. “I’m… I’m just embarrassed!”  
  
Allura blushed fiercely, her cheeks burning red as she turned her head, averting her gaze. Pidge grinned smugly, taking hold of Allura’s wrists, wiggling her hips and scooting forward _just_ a bit. She looked over her shoulder, shooting Lance a playful look.  
  
“She’s _definitely_ ready for you now, babe!” Pidge called. “I made sure she got _nice_ and wet for you!”  
  
Lance was quick to climb onto the bed, kneeling between Allura’s legs. He rested his erection between Pidge’s cheeks, drawing a soft ,sultry purr from his girlfriend. He took a moment to grind against her, teasing her for a short while before repositioning, sliding his cock between her and Allura’s pussies. Pidge brought her hips down, pressing her body firmly against Allura’s, grinding against Lance’s shaft as it throbbed against their slits.  
  
Allura gasped sharply, lifting her head in a vain effort to see what Lance was doing between her legs. Her view was blocked by Pidge, though, and she could only _feel_ what was happening. She felt Lance’s heat against her virgin pussy, pulsing eagerly, powerfully against her. She felt the heat of his throbbing tip as he rolled his hips back and forth, his shaft sliding along her slit. She felt Pidge’s cunt grinding against her own, its heat and wetness mingling with Lance’s. The trio’s arousal had reached its peak now, and Allura knew that there was only one way this could end…  
  
“W- Wait,” Allura whimpered softly, the forced desperation in her tone far from convincing. “I’m… It’s my first time…”  
  
“We know,” Pidge teased. “You told us yourself… Remember?”  
  
She silenced Allura with another kiss, moaning passionately as their lips locked again. Allura felt her heart pounding in her chest, thumping hard and fast in anticipation. She felt hot, almost uncomfortably so, as Lance drew his hips back, pressing his cockhead against her slit. She could feel him applying more and more pressure, his manhood pushing firmly against her tight, virgin opening. His hands were on her thighs, his fingers squeezing her soft flesh as he drew in a sharp breath, pushing his hips forward just a bit more firmly.  
  
“ _MMMPHHH!”_ _  
__  
_Allura let out a high-pitched, muffled cry as Lance’s cock slipped into her pussy. She could feel every inch of him, his thick, hard shaft stretching her inner walls as it plunged into her untouched depths. Her sex twitched and pulsed around hiim as she was deflowered, her virginity stolen away in a single stroke. It should have hurt, Allura found herself thinking. The pleasured cry that had escaped her lips just now should have been a pained scream. Her body _shouldn’t_ have been teetering on the brink of climax right now.  
  
Lance started to thrust, rolling his hips gently, steadily at first. Allura and Pidge moaned softly, their kiss deepening. They were locked together in a passionate embrace, Allura clinging desperately to Pidge as she was fucked for the first time ever. She was trembling, and she had to lace her fingers between Pidge’s to steady her shaky hands. Pidge caressed her face as she kissed her, gently stroking her cheek and running her fingers through her hair.  
  
Pidge broke the kiss before much longer, pulling away from Allura with a breathless gasp. Allura was panting heavily, her eyes half-lidded, her cheeks hot and red, her lips parted as she gasped in pleasure. Each breath that escaped her lips was a soft little cry of ecstasy, drawn out by the swing of Lance’s hips. She never could have imagined that she would feel this way. It was like every nerve in her body was firing off at once, carrying wave after wave of overwhelming, all-consuming pleasure all throughout her body. She felt her muscles going taut, the only warning she got just a moment before she lost control.  
  
“L- Lance, wait, I- _Aaahhh…”_ _  
__  
_Allura tilted her head back. A long, low, drawn-out moan tore its way out of her throat. Her hips bucked on their own. She squeezed Pidge’s hand tight. Her eyes rolled back. She felt her inner walls pulsing, flexing rhythmically around Lance’s cock, squeezing it snugly inside, holding it in place as she came. Her orgasm crashed over her, leaving her completely debilitated for what felt to her like forever. Her toes curled and her voice escaped in a staccato series of desperate, breathless gasps. She felt the pressure and heat in her body rushing out, expelled in a single, incredible moment, her vision fading briefly to white as her climax faded.  
  
Lance picked up his pace then. Allura wasn’t given any time to recover from her powerful orgasm. She could only gasp in awestruck bliss, too winded to protest as Lance fucked her in earnest. The wet, rhythmic _slap_ of skin on skin filled the room. Lance grunted, gritting his teeth as he rutted into Allura, driving his hips with the single minded urge to shoot his load deep inside her.  
  
“ _Ooohhh,_ I’m so jealous!” Pidge squeaked, wiggling her butt at Lance. “After we’re all done with her, you’d _better_ give it to me good, Lance!”  
  
“Y- Yeah!” Lance gasped. “Of course… F- _Fuck,_ she’s tight!”  
  
Lance was having trouble holding back. His pace faltered. His breathing was shallow and unsteady. The snug, wet tunnel of Allura’s womanhood was squeezing him tight. His shaft dragged against her inner walls with each thrust. White-hot pleasure coursed through his body. His lips parted in a low, heavy groan as he finally lost control, sent over the edge by Allura’s virgin-tight cunt.  
  
Thrusting fast and hard, pumping his hips in one last, energetic burst, Lance reached his limit. He growled as he pushed forward, burying his cock inside Allura. He drove his shaft in to the hilt, his balls coming to rest against her wet, flushed pussy lips. His prick throbbed, swelling as he came inside, his load gushing out hot and thick deep into Allura’s pussy.  
  
“ _Hey!_ Wh- What are you _doing?!”_ Allura shrieked, suddenly panicked at the feeling of Lance’s warmth flooding her. “Not inside! _Ah!_ N- Not inside! Take it out!”  
  
Lance ignored her pleading. He ground against her, concerned only with pleasure for the moment. He sighed, relieved, as he pumped the last few shots of his thick load into Allura’s newly-deflowered pussy. He pulled out and spread her cunt, stretching her puffy lower lips open between his thumbs to admire his handiwork. Allura twitched for a moment, her inner walls flexing briefly before Lance’s load started to dribble out, slowly oozing from her freshly-fucked hole.  
  
“Y- You came inside,” Allura muttered, wincing at the feeling of Lance’s semen running out of her pussy. “What if… What if I-,”  
  
“ _Relax,_ princess!” Pidge interrupted. “Seriously, do you _really_ think Lance would just knock you up during your first time? Just like that?”  
  
She paused a moment.  
  
“Actually, don’t answer that,” she chuckled. “Seriously, though, you don’t have anything to worry about… Lance got a vasectomy right after we started college. We knew right away neither of us wanted any _brats_ to spoil our fun together!”  
  
Pidge turned to grin at Lance. She blew him a quick kiss, winking at him.  
  
“Looks like it paid off,” she teased. “Right, babe?”  
  
Lance returned his girlfriend’s cheeky smirk. Allura sighed in relief, a soft, reassured smile slowly coming to crease her lips. Now that her fears had been assuaged, she had to admit that the feeling of Lance’s heat gushing into her, the rush of his thick, sticky cum filling her to the brim, _had_ felt absolutely incredible. She blushed at the thought, realizing how truly hopeless she really was if _that_ was the way she felt.  
  
“Now that you two have had your fun,” Pidge began, raising her hips, swaying her rear. “I want a turn, too! Don’t leave me high and dry here, Lance! I _know_ you can go another round or two!”  
  
“Damn right I can,” Lance replied with a toothy grin.  
  
 _SMACK!_ _  
__  
_Lance brought his hand down on Pidge’s butt. She bit her lip, shuddering, her eyes crossing as pleasure shot through her spine in response to her boyfriend’s firm spank. He slapped her ass again, drawing a sharp yelp from her, causing her to quiver atop Allura.  
  
“ _AH! Fuck!”_ Pidge moaned. “T- Take a _good_ look, princess! _Ooohhh…_ We’ll give you a little sneak peek at what you’re in for living with us…”  
  
Lance wasted no time. Breathing heavily, he brought his hips up flush with his girlfriend’s butt. He ground his cock against her rear for a few seconds, his lingering cum smearing between her cheeks. He lined himself up, pressing his tip against the tight, pink folds of Pidge’s pussy. She let out an eager whine, biting her lip hard, looking over her shoulder, her eyes wide and bright with anticipation.  
  
Lance thrust his hips forward, grunting as he buried his cock inside his girlfriend. Pidge’s eyes crossed as she was pushed forward, losing her balance and nearly crumpling on top of Allura. Her chest was pressed against the much bustier girl’s, her perky little tits bouncing in time with Allura’s as Lance took her from behind.  
  
Lance made sure to be _extra_ rough with Pidge, mostly for Allura’s sake. He wanted to show her what he had in store for her, so he wasn’t about to hold back. He spanked Pidge _hard,_ his hand coming down over and over again, loud, sharp _smacks_ cracking through the air, joined by Pidge’s blissful, pained yelps. Her butt was red and stinging before long, but Lance didn’t let up. Panting hard, he slapped Pidge’s ass as he fucked her harder and harder, thrusting faster with each passing second.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! AH! H- Harder!”_ Pidge mewled, turning to face Allura again. “ _Nnn… FUCK!_ Sh- Show her what she’s in for!”  
  
She was nearly slurring her words now, her tongue tripping over itself as she fought to keep it in her mouth. It was, of course, a losing battle. Pidge let out a long, shrill cry, cumming hard around Lance as he brought his open palm down onto her sore, stinging butt cheek one last time. A loud _smack_ sounded, but was nearly drowned out by Pidge’s orgasmic squeal. Her tongue flopped out of her mouth and she slumped forward, her face stopping just shy of Allura’s.  
  
Pidge was practically purring in delight now. Whimpering and gasping with each shallow, shaky breath, she stared deep into Allura’s eyes, fixing her with as intimidating a look as she could manage. She succeeded in expressing the raw, lust-drenched bliss she was lost in, but not much else. She didn’t particularly care at the moment. With Allura so close, just inches away, all she could think about was stealing another taste of those soft, innocent lips. She lunged forward.  
  
“ _NNNFFF?!”_ _  
__  
_Allura yelped in surprise as Pidge hungrily kissed her. She felt her tongue grappling for her own, sucking it into her mouth. She let her take it, moaning quietly, closing her eyes to bask in the surprisingly-soothing sensation of Pidge’s kiss. She could still feel Lance’s warmth lingering inside her, even as he fucked Pidge. She gently kissed and sucked and nibbled at Pidge, doing her best to match her desperate, greedy movements. A muffled squeal escaped Pidge’s lips before much longer, and Allura felt her squeezing her hand as tight as she could manage.  
  
Lance groaned, pushing his cock deep inside Pidge. He gave a few last thrusts, grunting in time with the swing of his hips as he came inside. He pumped his load into Pidge, his cock swelling, his balls pulsing as he spewed hot, thick semen into her twitching cunt. A few seconds more, and it was over. Lance gasped heavily, leaning over Pidge’s behind as he caught his breath. He pulled out with a wet, sticky sound, and his fresh, warm cum oozed from Pidge’s sex, dribbling over Allura’s slit.  
  
Allura winced slightly as she broke away from Pidge. She could feel Lance’s spunk dripping onto her from Pidge. She watched in silence as Pidge rolled off of her, slumping, exhausted, onto the bed beside her. Lance sighed as he collapsed next to her. The three were quiet for some time. Allura stared up at the ceiling, her hands at her sides, her lips pursed. Her afterglow had long since faded now, replaced by deafening, awkward silence. She felt her cheeks getting hot again as she finally turned her head to see Pidge and Lance tangled together, moaning quietly as they shared a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Allura couldn’t help but notice that the couple’s kiss was _different_ from what Pidge had done with her. Their hands trailed over each other’s naked bodies, gently groping and teasing, the tips of their fingers practically dancing over one another’s skin. Pidge squeezed Lance tight, and Lance gently cupped Pidge’s sore, red behind. They broke apart before much longer, prompting Allura to look away, suddenly embarrassed.  
  
“Get a good look?” Pidge teased knowingly.  
  
“I was just…”  
  
Allura trailed off, unsure of why she was even bothering to think up an excuse. She chewed her lip, her eyes lowering for a moment before she lifted her gaze to meet Pidge’s.  
  
“Y- Yes,” she admitted. “You two are… _sweet_ together…”  
  
“Well, don’t get _too_ used to it,” Pidge said with a grin. “We’re gonna get _extra_ rough with you next time! Right, Lance?”  
  
“Y- Yeah,” Lance yawned. “So… rough…”  
  
She turned to her boyfriend, only to find that Lance had fallen asleep. He snored softly beneath Pidge, his hands still lightly gripping her bottom. Allura stifled a laugh.  
  
“Well… I can’t really blame him,” Pidge snickered. “It’s been a… a really _productive_ day… Oh, man…”  
  
She stretched, letting out a big yawn before slumping over, draping herself across Lance’s sleeping body.Her eyelids slowly beginning to droop, she watched Allura closely as sleep crept over her. She gestured for Allura to scoot closer. To her surprise, Allura obliged, shuffling toward the sleeping couple. Pidge rolled off of Lance, careful not to wake him, and spooned Allura from behind.  
  
“Go ahead,” Pidge prompted sleepily. “Get snuggly with him… See what it’s like…”  
  
Allura was hesitant. Blushing, she draped her arm over Lance’s muscular chest, her fingers just _barely_ grazing his skin. She slowly let her hand come to rest, gasping softly at the firmness and warmth she felt. She squeezed her thighs together tightly, a soft whine escaping her lips as she realized how excited she was getting again.  
  
“Nice, isn’t it?” Pidge whispered, her voice soft and breathy. “You can sleep with him tonight if you want… But… If you wanna go…”  
  
She yawned, tilting her head toward the door.  
  
“Door’s… right… there…”  
  
With that, Pidge drifted off. Allura was left alone in the silence, only the gentle, rhythmic breathing of Lance and Pidge on either side to keep her company. She glanced at the door to the bedroom. It was slightly ajar, and a thin strip of light crept in through the crack. Allura pressed her tongue to her teeth, her lips parting, a soft breath escaping as her eyes stayed fixed on the door, on her chance at freedom. All she needed to do was walk out...


	4. Training Day: August 11th, 2314

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura decides to stay on as the couple's live-in "maid."  
> Her choice is met with plenty of enthusiasm by Lance, and Pidge isn't about to let her forget exactly who is in charge...

7:15 AM

* * *

Pidge grumbled quietly, rolling over, wrapping her half-blanketed body snugly around Lance. She crinkled her nose, a soft smile creasing her lips as she woke up. She could smell something cooking. She could hear the pleasant, gentle _pop_ and _sizzle_ of bacon in a pan. She stretched and sat up, grinning wide as she scooted her way out of bed.   
  
“Aren’t _you_ thoughtful!” Pidge remarked groggily. “What’s the occasion?”  
  
“What occasion?” came a half-yawned, half-grumbled response.   
  
“Making me breakfast,” Pidge answered, rubbing her eyes to clear her blurry vision.   
  
“ _‘mstill in bed_ ,” Lance murmured.   
  
Pidge stopped and blinked slowly, glancing between her half-asleep boyfriend and the open bedroom door. The gears in her sleepy mind started turning as she sniffed the air again. Lance _couldn’t_ have been cooking, she realized, the buttery-sweet smell of pancakes wafting up from downstairs. She climbed out of bed, groaning as she stretched, and made her way out of the room to investigate.   
  
Pidge, joined by her half-asleep boyfriend after a few moments, crept downstairs. The pair grew more and more intrigued as they headed toward their kitchen, the pleasant smell of freshly-made breakfast coaxing them onward. They arrived to find everything just about ready. Their table was set for three. Plates were stacked high with pancakes, eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and syrup. A pitcher of water and a pitcher of fresh orange juice sat side by side.   
  
At the center of everything was Allura. She had appropriated some underwear - slightly too-loose boxers from Lance and a snug-fitting tank top from Pidge - over which she wore only a white, frilly apron. She hurried around, scrambling and frying eggs, plopping thick, juicy cuts of bacon onto plates, flipping pancakes, all while humming quietly to herself. It was enough to wake Pidge and Lance up, leaving them more than a bit confused - but still pleasantly surprised - at what exactly they were seeing.   
  
“Allura?” Pidge called softly.   
  
“ _Oh!”_ Allura squeaked, turning around, her hands full with plates of freshly-made food. “You’re awake! I… I made breakfast!”  
  
“I can see that!” Pidge chuckled.   
  
She and Lance took their seats at the table, eager to tuck into the impressive spread Allura had prepared.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind me cooking all this,” Allura said, blushing softly. “I had to go through your fridge for most of it… I couldn’t exactly run out to the store looking like…”  
  
She trailed off, her cheeks turning just a bit redder as she noticed Pidge and Lance eyeing her up. Pidge’s expression was one of pure, smug satisfaction, her eyebrows raised as her eyes trailed over the apron Allura was wearing. Lance looked on, confused and still a bit sleepy, at the very familiar-looking boxers Allura had on.   
  
“Didn’t feel like using our laundry, too?” Pidge teased playfully.   
  
“My clothes were still…”  
  
Allura hesitated, turning back to the stovetop, her legs visibly tensing a bit as she squeezed her thighs together.   
  
“ _Sticky.”_ _  
_ _  
_Pidge choked back a laugh around a mouthful of eggs, sputtering as she tried to stifle herself.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Allura pouted, huffing. “I thought this was going to be a quick interview! If I knew what you _really_ had in mind…”  
  
“You would have packed for the occasion?” Pidge chimed in smugly. “I’m not hearing you say that you wouldn’t have come at all, though…”  
  
Allura may as well have been glowing. Her cheeks burned as she set the last couple of plates down on the table and took a seat across from Pidge and Lance. She avoided eye contact with Pidge, who gnawed on a thick cut of bacon, her gaze still trailing over Allura’s apron-clad body. She couldn’t help but grin at the sight of Allura’s messy hair, noticing that she apparently hadn’t bothered to do anything with her bedhead before preparing breakfast.   
  
“Well, I _do_ have to admit,” Allura began a bit hesitantly. “This… It really _has_ been an interesting experience…”  
  
“You can say that again,” Lance remarked around a mouthful of pancakes.   
  
“So interesting you decided to stick around,” Pidge added. “Why didn’t you leave last night, anyway?”  
  
Allura nearly froze. She pursed her lips, averting her eyes and letting out a soft, nervous squeak. Her cheeks couldn’t have been any more red now. She spun a strand of her frazzled, white hair around her finger, nervously twirling the wavy lock around and around as she mulled over what her response would be.   
  
“I…”  
  
She paused, unsure if she should continue. She mustered her courage, though, and lifted her gaze to meet Pidge’s. She seemed, for the first time in the past day and a half, confident, a strange sort of determination shining behind her bright, blue eyes.   
  
“Because I wanted to,” Allura admitted, much to the shared surprise of Pidge and Lance. “After last night, I did a lot of thinking… I thought I should just leave and never look back, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t just leave without saying _anything…_ I decided that I wanted to stay, at least for the morning, because of you two…”  
  
“Because of _us?”_ Pidge asked. “Were we _that_ good last night?”  
  
“Y- _No!_ That’s not it!” Allura replied insistently. “It’s just… You two seem so _intriguing_ I just can’t stop wondering… Why are you doing this?”  
  
Pidge and Lance glanced at each other, setting their food aside for a moment and exchanging looks that Allura couldn’t quite place. Pidge’s smug self-assuredness was there, but so was something else; something decidedly more playful and perhaps even a bit spiteful. Lance shared a similar expression, though when his gaze shifted back to Allura, the bed-headed girl saw little in his eyes but unmistakable desire.   
  
“Well, we’ve been hoping to spice up our relationship for quite some time,” Pidge began, pausing to bite her lip and side-eye Lance. “Plus, it’s pretty hard keeping the house in order with just the two of us… A live-in maid seemed like _just_ the solution!”  
  
“A maid we can _fuck,_ of course,” Lance added, grinning as he pointed out the obvious.  
  
“Th- That’s _it?”_ Allura stammered, no small amount of disbelief in her tone. “You just need someone to clean up after you?”  
  
“ _And_ to keep us _entertained,”_ Pidge purred. “It’s a pretty simple arrangement, if you ask me… You keep the place nice and tidy… _We_ get to use you…”  
  
She leaned over the table, resting her chin in her palm, a gleefully-wicked gleam flashing across her eyes.   
  
“ _Whenever. We. Want.”_ _  
_ _  
_Pidge punctuated her statement by reaching across the table and tapping her finger against the tip of Allura’s nose. Allura drew back.  
  
“But why _me?”_ Allura asked, exasperated. “You just walked up one day and picked me at _random!”_ _  
_  
“What can I say?” Pidge asked coyly, a smirk on her lips as she gave Allura a playful shrug. “You’re a real hottie!”  
  
She paused, watching Allura’s cheeks reddening just a bit before continuing.  
  
“For a spacer, I mean…. Plus, it’s a _real_ bitch keeping this place clean with just the two of us!”  
  
Pidge nudged Lance, who gave Allura a much more reassuring smile than she had gotten from his girlfriend.   
  
“We _do_ need a maid,” Lance picked up where Pidge left off. “And we _do_ need to blow off steam pretty often… But honestly, there’s just… There’s _something_ about the thought of having a girl _all_ to ourselves! Someone we can just… _use!_ You know?”  
  
“I… _really_ can’t say that I do,” Allura replied. “Honestly, this is all… It’s a bit much for me.”  
  
She sighed, chewing her lip as she glanced between Pidge and Lance.   
  
“I don’t know,” she muttered. “I mean, I’ve got my classes, and-,”  
  
“You won’t miss a _single_ one,” Pidge interrupted confidently. “And even if you do… I’ll see to it that nothing comes of it. Don’t forget… I’ve got my _connections…”_ _  
_ _  
_She flashed her phone’s screen toward Allura, showing it off _just_ long enough to give her a good look at a still from the faked video of herself. Allura swallowed nervously.   
  
“I suppose I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” she sighed.   
  
“You _always_ have a choice,” Pidge said. “It’s what happens _after_ you make that choice that you need to worry about…”  
  
She pushed herself up from the table, stretching as she scooted her chair back and stood.   
  
“I’ll leave you two to talk things over,” she said, more than a hint of playfulness in her voice. “I’m sure you and Lance will reach an understanding… Won’t you, babe?”  
  
Lance grinned, nodding at Pidge.   
  
“Don’t worry,” he remarked slyly. “I think we’ll have _all_ the details worked out by the time you get back…”  
  
“ _Hmm…_ I’m counting on it,” Pidge teased over her shoulder. “I’ve got plenty of errands to run today, so feel free to take your time…”  
  
With that, Pidge was gone, leaving Allura and Lance alone at the breakfast table. A long, awkward silence, broken only by the soft _clink_ of silverware as the two idly poked at their remaining food, pervaded the room. Allura was doing her best - and failing - to avoid staring too overtly at Lance. He was still topless, and in his sleepy state, he hardly seemed to notice the fact that Allura’s eyes were trailing over his bare skin.   
  
Allura bit her lip and stared as if she had completely forgotten her shame since Pidge left. Her gaze traveled all over Lance’s slim, shirtless frame. The sight of his chiseled muscles was making it hard for Allura to focus on how decidedly awkward this whole situation was turning out to be for her. She wouldn’t have known what to say had she been in a speaking mood, however. A conversation about becoming what essentially amounted to this couple’s live-in sex toy wasn’t exactly a conversation she wanted to have.   
  
Luckily for Allura, Lance ended up breaking the silence.   
  
“So,” he began, planting his hands on the tabletop. “Want me to give you the grand tour?”  
  
Allura, snapped out of her daze by Lance’s voice, could only nod, hoping in vain that her host didn’t notice the flush on her cheeks.   
  
\---  
  
Lance was nothing, Allura thought, but friendly. He may have been a bit closer to her than she liked as he showed her around the house, but considering what had happened last night, the closeness didn’t bother her as much as it normally might have. With his hand around her waist, he brought her from room to room, briefly explaining what would be expected of her.   
  
Allura was to wash the dishes, sweep and mop, dust, do laundry, take the garbage out, cook; just about everything a housekeeper or maid might be expected to do. Lance and Pidge would help out wherever they could, Lance explained, but given their busy schedules, it would be a three-person job.   
  
“Which brings us,” Lance announced, leading Allura into her bedroom. “To your room…”   
  
Allura couldn’t help but blush at the sight of the messy bed sheets. A few dark stains stared back at her from where they marked the blankets. Lance’s grip on her tightened, and, for a moment, Allura swore she felt his fingers sliding a bit lower over her hip.   
  
“You’ve got _quite_ a bit of cleaning to do in here,” Lance teased, bringing his lips close to Allura’s ear. “After everything you got up to last night…”  
  
“I’m not the one- _EEP!”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura yelped, her body going stiff as Lance’s hand came to rest on her behind. He squeezed her butt, giving her a nice, firm grope as he continued to whisper into her ear.  
  
“Don’t tell me you were about to say you didn’t start it,” Lance breathed, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her ass. “Pidge was right. You really _are_ a tease!”  
  
Allura was going to protest. She _really_ was. She was going to launch into a tirade about how _wrong_ Lance’s accusations were. She was going to tell him off and swat his hand off of her rear and march back downstairs to have a calm, civilized conversation with him.   
  
But, when he gave her another squeeze…  
  
“ _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura let out a sudden, shrill yelp. Her eyes went wide, and she staggered forward a step, only for Lance to catch her, his free hand sliding over her chest. She whimpered, biting her tongue to keep her voice from escaping again as Lance cupped her breast, squeezing the plump, soft mound while he continued to grope her ass.  
  
“I’ve already got you _all_ figured out, you know,” Lance continued, his voice low, dripping with lewd excitement. “You can try as hard as you want to hide it, but the truth is…”  
  
He squeezed again, pinching Allura’s nipple between his fingers, tugging the quickly-stiffening nub up to stand firm against the fabric of Pidge’s shirt. Allura’s lips parted, and her breath escaped in a low, shaky gasp. She squeezed her thighs together, her knees trembling as she felt Lance’s palm squishing her butt cheek.   
  
“You _loved_ how rough I was with you,” Lance said with a smirk. “Didn’t you?”  
  
Allura pursed her lips and let out a soft whine, shuddering as Lance kneaded her tits and ass. She wasn’t about to admit how intensely excited she was at the moment, no matter how well Lance saw through her facade.   
  
“That’s what I like about you,” Lance remarked, slipping behind Allura, both hands trailing toward her hips. “You’re nice and submissive… It’s good to have a change of pace now and then…”  
  
Allura felt Lance grinding against her backside, his cock straining against his sleep pajamas, rubbing between her cheeks. She could feel his heat pulsing stronger and stronger as his erection swelled against her, stiffening until the tip of his prick was nudging the small of her back.   
  
“ _Nnn…_ Isn’t this the kind of thing you should be doing with your girlfriend?” Allura muttered, hoping to distract Lance from the blatantly-obvious redness in her cheeks.   
  
“Of course,” Lance replied. “But we’re both a little too pushy sometimes… We decided we needed an obedient little toy we could share… Just in case we need to blow off a bit of steam…”  
  
Allura gasped sharply as Lance suddenly pulled her borrowed top up. Her breasts bounced free, her nipples standing firm and stiff. Lance was quick to cup her tits, his fingers rolling over her soft, juicy mounds, squeezing and teasing as he ground against her from behind. Allura was finding it harder and harder to maintain her composure. She was panting hard, her breaths misting from her lips as Lance tweaked her nipples. She couldn’t keep her voice from escaping any longer. Soft, desperate little moans issued from her lips each time Lance rolled his hips or pinched her stiff nipples.   
  
“I- I’m not just a toy!” Allura managed between gasps. “You can’t j- _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_With a firm push, Allura was sent tumbling onto the bed. She landed gently, managing to roll over just as Lance followed after her, pinning her to the bed by her waist. He leaned down, his face just inches from hers, his cock straining hard against his loose pants, rubbing between Allura’s thighs.  
  
“You’re such a bad liar.”   
  
“What- _MMPH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Before Allura could respond, Lance’s lips were locked together with hers. His tongue found its way into her mouth. His hand was between her thighs, cupping her sex, his palm grinding against her heat. His tongue twisted around hers. Or, maybe - Allura couldn’t tell for certain - hers was the first to ensnare his. Either way, the pair had quickly become tangled in a desperate, heated embrace, their hands roaming over each other’s bodies.  
  
Allura’s eyelids fluttered closed. She felt herself slipping, allowing moans, more and more earnest with each breath, to escape her lips as she and Lance kissed. She hadn’t noticed her hands moving until they cupped Lance’s rear, pulling him close as he ground against her. She felt, against whatever reason persisted in the back of her mind, like she _needed_ this. She decided to trust the overwhelming signals her body was giving her. She rolled her hips, arching her back off the bed, bringing herself up to meet Lance, trusting her body for guidance.   
  
Lance’s hands moved to Allura’s waist, gliding over her skin, his fingertips teasing at the waistband of the boxers Alura had borrowed from him. He rolled over, grunting softly as he pulled Allura on top of him. The two broke away from their kiss, Allura drawing back with a heavy gasp, her eyes half-lidded, two hazy, blue pools of lust.   
  
Allura stared down at Lance, unmoving, her confidence suddenly fading now that she found herself straddling him. She was met with a cocky grin and a gentle squeeze, Lance’s hands still roaming over her hips and thighs.   
  
“Go ahead,” Lance coaxed smugly. “If you’re so set on showing me you’re not just some toy…”  
  
Lance’s hands slipped around Allura’s waist, cupping her rear and giving it a firm squeeze. Allura gasped.   
  
“ _Then_ _prove it.”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura pouted for a moment, furrowing her brow. She huffed at Lance, returning his smug grin with a determined glare. She wasn’t about to let him control her if she had anything to say about it. She wasn’t anyone’s property, and she was going to prove it! Right now, she was in control, and she was going to take full advantage of her would-be master!  
  
“Fine,” Allura breathed, leaning over and planting her hands on Lance’s chest. “But don’t think for a _second_ that this changes how I feel about all this…”  
  
With that, she started to roll her hips. Her movements were slow, clumsy, at first. She thrust unsteadily, unsure of exactly how she was supposed to be doing… _this._ She found an uneasy rhythm soon enough, though, and before much longer, she was grinding against Lance’s clothed erection, her slit sliding along his shaft through her boxers and his pajamas. She chewed her lip, concentrating on keeping her pace steady, grunting softly as she rocked back and forth, the warmth and wetness in her underwear gradually building.   
  
With each move she made, Allura found it just a bit easier to grind on Lance. A short time after she had started, she was rolling her hips, her lower body gyrating smoothly, moving back and forth atop Lance. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed red with arousal, her borrowed underwear conspicuously wet, clinging to the puffy lips of her sex. The slit of her pussy was clearly defined against the stained fabric, a tight, soft, warm line gliding effortlessly over the tent in Lance’s pants.   
  
Any hesitation Allura may have had was quickly vanishing. Right now, the only thing on her mind was proving to Lance just how capable she was. She wasn’t about to stop now that she was really getting the hang of this. The only logical thing to do, Allura thought, was to escalate things.   
  
Raising her hips, Allura slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Lance’s pajamas. She tugged his pants down with one smooth motion, freeing his stiff cock. She bit her lip, her body trembling with heat at the memory of how snugly it had fit inside her last night. Now that she was above him, though, looking down, he seemed much more manageable. A slight smirk crept onto Allura’s face, creasing her lips as her hands slid between her thighs.   
  
Allura slipped open the front of the boxers she wore, slowly parting the fabric to expose her wet, flushed pussy. Its lips, soft and puffy, were flared open with arousal enough to expose her pink inner folds. She was dripping, and as a droplet of her arousal leaked onto Lance’s shaft, she felt her cheeks growing hotter. There was no hiding it now, she realized. There was no way she could deny the fact that she was _loving_ this.   
  
_“Ah…”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura let out a soft groan as she lowered her hips, easing herself down onto Lance’s erection. She was able to savor the feeling this time. She could feel each and every inch slowly pushing inside, sliding hot and thick into her tight, inexperienced folds. She shuddered, her breath escaping her lips in a soft, tremulous moan once she had, after a short while, fully sunk herself onto Lance’s cock.  
  
“Th- There,” Allura half-moaned, half-gloated, her grin widening. “Nothing t- to it!”  
  
“ _Ooh,_ good job!” Lance teased, his hands on Alluras’ waist. “Now show me what you can _really_ do!”  
  
 _Normally,_ Allura would have seen right through Lance’s obvious taunt. _Normally,_ she would have stopped herself well before this point. At least, that was what the voice somewhere in the back of her mind kept telling her. There was nothing _normal_ about the situation she found herself in, though, and she was far too into it to stop now. Disregarding any lingering common sense she might have had, she started to move her hips.   
  
“ _Mmnnn…”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura’s tongue pressed hard against the roof of her mouth. The color left her lower lip as she bit down. Her chest heaved with each shaky breath she drew. She rolled her hips slowly, moving rhythmically up and down, her inner walls dragging stubbornly along the length of Lance’s shaft as if trying to pull it back inside each time she raised herself off of him. Every time she dropped her hips, Allura let out a soft little squeak, inadvertently gasping and moaning in pleasure while she rode Lance.  
  
Before long, Allura was doubled over, her fingers curling over Lance’s shoulders, gripping him tightly. The gentle roll of her hips soon turned to thrusting. She was bouncing on him now, filling the room with heavy, rhythmic _slaps_ as she felt the heat in her body swelling even further. She was panting heavily, moaning openly now, her breath steaming from her lips as her red cheeks burned bright with arousal. She was close, she realized with a small measure of shame and an overwhelming sense of excitement.   
  
Allura felt Lance’s grip on her tighten, his hands roaming to her rear again. He guided her movements, coaxing her into a faster pace. His breathing, too, was beginning to quicken, his chest heaving with each desperate, shallow breath. He was about to finish, too, Allura guessed. She gasped in excitement, hoping that she would cum right when Lance pumped his fat, hot load deep into her-  
  
“Well, well, well… Enjoying yourself, _princess?”_ _  
_ _  
_“ _AH! P- Pidge!_ I- I was _Nnnfff…”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura stammered, trailing off into a low moan as pleasure jolted up her spine. Pidge stood in the doorway, her hand on her hip, a box tucked under her arm. She looked about as smug as could be as she eyed up Allura and Lance, her gaze fixed on her boyfriend’s hard cock as it throbbed and twitched on the cusp of release.  
  
“ _Shhh…_ Don’t stop,” Pidge ordered sternly, her voice trembling slightly with excitement. “Go ahead… Make him cum! Keep riding him until he shoots his load inside you!”  
  
Allura couldn’t have been more embarrassed. She felt her cheeks burning red. She tried to respond, to deny that she was enjoying herself - she _was,_ immensely - only for a weak, shaky moan to come out in place of what she tried to say. She felt like her hips were moving on their own. It was as though her body had taken over, overriding any input she may have had so it could achieve the tantalizing pleasure it was so close to.   
  
Allura surrendered, focusing completely on bringing herself, along with Lance, to completion. She grunted softly as she fucked herself on his cock, pumping her hips, thrusting against him harder and harder, the tension in her core building and building until…   
  
“ _AAAHHH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura cried out, dropping her hips one last time, panting and whimpering as her climax washed over her body. She trembled, gasping sharply with each wave of ecstasy that crashed over her. She could feel her muscles flexing around Lance, the inner walls of her pussy contracting with each pulse of pleasure she felt. She tilted her head back, her gasps giving way to a drawn-out moan as she felt Lance’s climax begin.  
  
Lance’s cock pulsed strongly, twitching and swelling inside Allura as her body coaxed him to orgasm. He groaned, his fingers squishing into the fat of Allura’s ass as he pumped his cum into her. His balls tightened, his shaft throbbed, and thick, hot ropes of semen burst from his tip, each squirt drawing a soft gasp out of Allura. He filled her with his cum, holding tightly to her as she slumped over on top of him, grinding her hips to squeeze every last drop out of him.   
  
Finally, Allura lifted her hips, grunting as she pulled away from Lance. Her pussy twitched as she brought her body to rest on his. She sighed softly, resting her head on his chest as her pussy twitched, drooling his load onto the bed. The pair took some time to catch their breath, basking in their shared afterglow for a short while before Pidge stepped forward.   
  
“So, now that you two have had your fun,” Pidge began, a playful grin creeping its way onto her face. “I thought I’d show you what I went and picked up…”  
  
She set the box down and opened it up, glancing toward Allura as she rifled through the contents. She withdrew a handful of outfits, tossing each aside as she continued to dig through the pile. Allura raised an eyebrow, increasingly intrigued by the growing heap of clothes. There were more than a few skirts, all of which she thought would be _much_ too skimpy to be very practical. She managed to catch a stray pair of shorts Pidge had inadvertently tossed her way. She stretched the skin tight, spandex garment out, cringing at the thought of squeezing into something so small.   
  
“Are… Are these supposed to be for _me?”_ Allura asked after a while.   
  
Pidge held up a tangled mess of blue string, shaking it out to reveal a skimpy bikini. At least, Allura _thought_ it was a bikini. She had never seen something so threadbare passed off as clothing before, so she wasn’t completely sure of what she was looking at. The gym clothes, schoolgirl outfit, and handful of frilly skirts and skimpy costumes, however, she recognized well enough.   
  
“Of course,” Pidge replied matter-of-factly. “I figured if you’re going to be living here, we might as well have some fun with it! Try this on!”  
  
“Now wait just- _Hey!”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura was interrupted by a mass of black-and-white clothing thrown in her face. She held the garments at arm’s length, quietly seething, her face turning red. She glanced between Pidge - who was standing by with an _incredibly_ smug grin on her face - and the French maid outfit she now held. The skirt was too short. The chest was cut too low. The stockings and frills and all the ribbons were too tantalizingly playful to look anything but exploitative.   
  
“That’s your uniform!” Pidge announced. “You can wear whatever you want during your free time, but if you’re cleaning up, I expect you to look the part!”  
  
“You’re kidding,” Allura scoffed, tossing the outfit back to Pidge. “Look, I’m _willing_ to stay here and put up with… _whatever…_ But you can _not_ expect me to humiliate myself with that costume!”  
  
“ _Uniform,”_ Pidge corrected, her tone decidedly threatening in that moment. “And I _can_ expect you to do whatever I tell you! Or have you already forgotten about your little rendezvous with Professor Lotor?”  
  
Allura quickly went from annoyed to furious. Her face was bright red as she huffed indignantly, crossing her arms and glaring at Pidge.   
  
“You may as well just send the video,” she said. “Because I will _not_ be wearing that! I’m not some kind of pet!”  
  
Pidge smirked, setting the maid outfit aside. She stepped up to the bed and stared Allura down.   
  
“Did you just tell me _no?”_ Pidge asked, her voice low and intimidating and a seething twitch in her eye.   
  
Allura hesitated. She didn’t have much more leverage than that. “No,” to put it as simply as possible, was all the ammunition she had, and she had just spent it.   
  
“Because if I were you,” Pidge continued. “I would be _very_ careful what I refused to do…”  
  
She leaned forward, cupping Allura’s chin, bringing her face closer to hers.   
  
“ _Especially_ if my employers could send me right back to the moon…”  
  
“You can’t-,”  
  
Allura was cut off by Pidge, who was _far_ better prepared for this argument.   
  
“I _can_ and I _will,”_ Pidge threatened. “My brother’s EarthGov, and if I give him a reason, he’ll pull every single string he can, and _you’ll_ be on the first shuttle back to that dusty rock farm you used to call home…”  
  
Allura’s eyes widened. She hadn’t anticipated this. She knew that Pidge would have attempted to blackmail her with the video, but she couldn’t have guessed that her brother, too, would have had any sort of power over her. She wondered if Pidge was bluffing, and thought for just a moment that she should call her on it, but thought better of it. She sighed and hung her head.   
  
“Why do you have to treat me like this?” Allura muttered. “I _said_ I’d stay…”  
  
“Because _you…”_ _  
_ _  
_Pidge flicked Allura’s nose, drawing a soft yelp out of the girl.  
  
“Told. Me. _NO.”_ _  
_ _  
_“What?”  
  
Allura’s question hung in the air long after her small, soft voice had escaped her lips. She stared at Pidge, her eyes wide and questioning, only to be met with the usual smug, sneering glance.   
  
“You thought you were too good for us,” Pidge grumbled. “For _me!_ You told me that you had _better_ things to do! Who do you think you are?!”  
  
She raised her voice, prompting Lance to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She huffed, turning her head away from Allura.  
  
“Wait a minute, Pidge,” Allura began, suddenly realizing the miscommunication that had gotten her into this situation. “I didn’t-,”  
  
“ _Don’t_ talk back!” Pidge snapped.   
  
Allura went quiet, intimidated into silence by Pidge’s stern, authoritative tone. This wasn’t an argument she was going to win, she quickly came to realize.   
  
Pidge glanced between Lance and Allura, her eyebrow raising at the sight of her boyfriend’s spent, half-hard cock. Her lips curled into a devious grin as she set her sights back on Allura.   
  
“If you _really_ want to apologize,” Pidge began. “Then get on your knees.”  
  
“What?” Allura asked, tilting her head at Pidge.   
  
“Get. On. Your. _Fucking._ Knees.”  
  
Pidge snapped her fingers, pointing toward the floor beneath her feet. Allura understood now. She silently climbed off the bed, kneeling in front of Pidge, staring submissively up at her. Pidge tugged her pants down, widened her stance, and planted her hands on her hips. Her panties were tight, her slit clearly outlined, wet and tight against the fabric.   
  
“Do the rest yourself,” Pidge ordered.   
  
Allura blushed heavily.   
  
“I- I’ve never-,”   
  
“I’m sure a smart girl like you can figure it out,” Pidge sneered. “Get to work.”  
  
Allura hesitantly leaned in, gently placing her hands on Pidge’s thighs. She glanced up one last time, only to be met with a stern, curt nod from Pidge. She took a deep breath and inched forward, her fingers slipping underneath the waistband of Pidge’s underwear.   
  
Allura couldn’t help but gasp softly as she slowly rolled Pidge’s panties down, peeling them away from her skin. The smooth, pink-flushed skin of her mons greeted Allura, followed shortly thereafter by the silky-soft lips of her pussy. Allura only pulled her panties down to her thighs, chewing her lip as she stared at what awaited her.   
  
Pidge’s sex was visibly excited, glistening with wetness, its puffy lips flared ever so slightly, affording Allura a peek at the velvety pink just inside. She stood, watching expectantly, the grin never leaving her lips as she looked down at Allura. After a moment’s pause and a deep breath, Allura moved in.   
  
Allura couldn’t have prepared herself for the rush of heat she felt between her legs when she first smelled Pidge’s arousal. The distinct, womanly scent of sex was all she knew for the moment before her lips met Pidge’s cunt. She was glad that Pidge couldn’t see - at least, she _hoped_ she couldn’t see - the way her cheeks flushed as she buried her face between Pidge’s thighs.   
  
Pidge sighed softly, biting her lip as Allura clumsily ran her tongue up her slit. She could tell that Allura had absolutely no experience with women. She hoped to change that. For now, though, all she wanted was to enjoy the attention she was getting, and maybe gloat just a bit.   
  
“ _Mmm…_ Nice and slow,” Pidge breathed. “Wouldn’t want me to finish _too_ fast…”  
  
Allura didn’t respond. She wasn’t particularly in any position to speak, anyway. She dragged her tongue along Pidge’s slit, closing her eyes, taking in all the new sensations that were flooding her body. Before this moment, the extent of her attraction toward other women had been, she thought, nothing more than passing fancies. She hadn’t exactly gotten much of a chance to try dating during her time at the moon colony, however, so maybe, she reasoned, she just didn’t really know _what_ she liked. She gave another inquisitive lick, the slightly-acidic, salty-sweetness of Pidge’s pussy hanging on her tongue.   
  
“ _Mmph…”_ _  
_ _  
_As Allura’s tongue flicked upward, brushing over Pidge’s clit, she let out a soft, muffled noise. It may have been a moan, but even she wasn’t sure what it was. The only thing on her mind right now was getting another taste of Pidge, and that was exactly what she did. Her grip on Pidge’s thighs tightened. She pressed her face a bit more firmly into her sex. She breathed deeply, her nose squashed against Pidge’s hairless mound as she greedily drank in the smell and taste of arousal.  
  
“ _Ah… Ooohhh…_ S- Someone’s eager!”   
  
Pidge’s voice was shaky, dripping with lust. She rested her hands on Allura’s head, holding her in place as she licked more and more eagerly. Her breathing quickened, her lips parting, her chest heaving as Allura worshipped her cunt. Slowly, reaching deep between her lower lips, pushing into her folds, Allura’s tongue twisted and probed, seeking out all the sweet, warm wetness it could find.   
  
“ _Ohhh, wow!”_ Pidge gasped. “You’re… You’re a real natural!”  
  
She was shivering now, doubled over, her fingers lacing through Allura’s hair as she clung to the kneeling girl’s head. She ground against her face, rubbing her clit against her nose. She felt her tongue push its way inside, twisting and writhing around the sensitive entrance of her sex. A sharp gasp escaped her lips, a surge of pleasure coursing through her body. She wouldn’t last much longer. She was teetering on the brink of release, brought quickly to the cusp by Allura’s curious little mouth. She couldn’t let herself finish just yet, though. Reluctantly, she pushed Allura back, drawing out a soft, confused whimper from the girl.   
  
“Holy… Holy _shit!”_ Pidge huffed, panting heavily. “I can’t _believe_ you’ve never done that before!”  
  
Allura blushed, her chin dripping with Pidge’s nectar. She turned her head away from Pidge and licked her lips, shuddering slightly at the pleasant taste. She mentally berated herself for succumbing so easily to her body’s desires. She wasn’t given much time to brood over the ease with which gave in to Pidge, though.   
  
“Alright,” Pidge said. “On the bed. You have something that belongs to me…”  
  
“What are you- _AH!”_ _  
_ _  
_Allura yelped as she was yanked onto the bed by Lance. Her legs dangled over the edge, and she tried to squirm out of his grasp, only for Pidge to grab her by the waist and help her boyfriend drag her up and onto the bed. Before Allura could react, Pidge was on her, having stripped from the waist down at alarming speed. She knelt above her face, swaying her hips, her sex hovering inches from Allura’s lips.  
  
“Deep breath, _princess,”_ Pidge instructed teasingly. “I’m not getting off of you until I get what I want…”  
  
With that, she dropped her hips, leaving Allura with little time to do much but squeak in surprise as her pussy came down on her mouth. Pidge sighed softly, pleasantly surprised at how quickly Allura started to lick her. She set her sights on Allura’s pussy now, hungrily eyeing up the sticky, white semen slowly leaking out. She leaned down, bringing her face between Allura’s thighs, and started to lick.   
  
“ _Mmph…”_ _  
_ _  
_Pidge closed her eyes, savoring the strong, salty taste of Lance’s leftover cum. She lapped greedily at Allura’s cunt, slurping and moaning as she sucked out her boyfriend’s load. She _gulped_ noisily, eagerly drinking down each mouthful she managed to steal away from Allura’s wet, sticky sex.   
  
Allura whimpered beneath Pidge, her body burning with intense lust. She licked dutifully, her tongue flicking up and down Pidge’s slit, paying special attention to her now-swollen clit. She ran her tongue in circles around the sensitive little nub, and was rewarded by fresh, warm pulses of arousal straight from Pidge’s cunt. It wasn’t until Allura noticed something rubbing against her forehead that she stopped licking.   
  
“Sorry,” Lance chuckled. “Can’t help myself… Mind getting me nice and wet for her?”  
  
Pidge raised her hips, allowing Allura a brief chance to see what she was in for. Lance knelt above her, his stiff cock in hand. He stroked himself slowly, growing larger and harder against Allura’s face. He grinned down, planting his free hand on his girlfriend’s butt and giving it a firm squeeze. Pidge let out a low moan in response, still eating her boyfriend’s cum from Allura’s pussy.   
  
Allura didn’t get much of a chance to put two and two together. By the time she realized what Lance wanted, it was too late to do anything about it - not that she would have, anyway. Lance pushed his hips forward, groaning as his cock slid into Allura’s mouth and down her throat. She gagged, her neck swelling around Lance’s shaft. Wet, gurgling sputters were all the protesting Allura could manage now.   
  
Lance started to thrust, pumping his hips, fucking Allura’s throat in a quick, steady rhythm. He groaned and sighed, his cock gliding over Allura’s tongue, her muscles twitching around him as she gagged on his prick. It was all too much for her. Her eyes rolled back, her hips bucked, her pussy ground against Pidge’s face, and she came.   
  
Allura’s climax was powerful. Her body trembled, her toes curling as Pidge sucked on her clit and Lance’s balls _smacked_ against her forehead. She could feel each and every hot, tense pulse of her womanhood. Waves of ecstasy crashed over her, sending her spiraling into a haze of lust and pleasure as she rode out her potent orgasm.   
  
Lance suddenly pulled out of Allura’s mouth. She panted heavily, her gasps for breath turning quickly to moans and sighs of pleasure. She could do nothing but watch, dazed, as Lance penetrated Pidge right in front of her. She let out a shaky moan, barely even registering what was going on anymore as exhaustion got the better of her.   
  
Allura was only vaguely aware of what was happening right before her eyes. She watched Lance’s shaft disappear deep into Pidge’s cunt, plunging into her folds over and over again, his hips _slapping_ against her behind. He fucked her hard and fast, all the pent-up energy he had built up watching Allura and Pidge spent in moments. He drilled his girlfriend from behind, drawing out moans and gasps, which turned to desperate mewls and whimpers as the pair chased each other to climax.   
  
When they came, it was nothing short of explosive.   
  
Lance’s climax was intense, his balls flexing hard, his cock pulsing inside Pidge, his load boiling out in hot, sticky ropes. Pidge’s pussy clenched around him, her quim squirting across Allura’s face as she was driven over the edge by Lance’s orgasm. The couple stayed locked together, moaning in their shared release, Lance filling Pidge to the brim, not pulling out until there was nothing left to give it.  
  
Lance wasted no time and pressed his cockhead to Allura’s lips. She opened, still numb in her afterglow, and accepted him into her mouth. She sucked him clean, her tongue swishing around and around along his shaft, scooping up all the spunk and girlcum clinging to his skin. When he pulled back, his load started leaking out of Pidge’s freshly-fucked pussy, splattering onto Allura’s face.   
  
Allura, almost without realizing, opened her mouth. She moaned softly as she caught a thick wad of semen on her tongue, reflexively swallowing. Pidge dropped her hips, her sticky, creamy pussy _squelching_ against Allura’s lips.   
  
“Clean me up,” Pidge ordered as sternly as she could manage in her current blissful state.   
  
Allura obeyed, closing her eyes, moaning quietly as she lapped at Pidge’s folds. She could taste Lance, his now-familiar flavor clinging stubbornly to her inner walls. She could taste Pidge, the new, excitingly-sweet tang of pussy exploding onto her tongue. She didn’t stop licking until Pidge was spotless, completely drained of Lance’s load. Only then did Pidge raise her hips, finally giving Allura the break she so clearly needed.   
  
“Good job!” Pidge chirped happily, rolling off of Allura.   
  
She spread her legs and ran her fingers up her pussy lips, grinning as she playfully spread herself.   
  
“If you’re _that_ good at cleaning _us_ up,” Pidge began teasingly. “You should have no problem cleaning the house… Speaking of which…”  
  
Pidge crinkled her nose. The room stank of sex and sweat. She _knew_ Lance hadn’t gotten Allura started on her housekeeping duties yet. She gave the crumpled maid costume on the floor a sidelong glance before turning her attention back to Allura and raising an eyebrow.  
  
“If I were you,” Pidge breathed, her voice equal parts playful and intimidating. “I’d get dressed for work…”  
  
Allura shakily lifted her head. She glanced down at the maid outfit, letting out a soft, defeated sigh. She couldn’t believe that such a seemingly-innocuous misunderstanding just the other day had led to… _this._ With a pink blush on her cheeks, Allura wondered how she might look in the costume Pidge seemed so intent on making her wear. She considered herself lucky that an embarrassing outfit was the worst of her troubles. Surely, she thought, the situation couldn’t possibly get any more out of hand…  
  
Could it?


End file.
